Calloused
by ameristar
Summary: Where Dahlia's soul was calloused from abuse, Kahlan's was soft from misuse and innocence.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Calloused

Author: ghetto_salad

Rating: NC-17 for sex

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I own nothing and no one.

Richard was gone, off with Zedd trying to fill the void with adventure since the underworld had been sealed off for good. It was troubling to Cara for him to leave her here, unattended, sitting across a campfire with Kahlan. Cara didn't care much for the way Kahlan tended to share everything romantic that had happened between her and Richard since they discovered she was no longer able to confess him. Cara had voiced her displeasure, a little too loudly, a little too harshly, and now things were awkward and uncomfortable between them.

Cara grunted to herself and tried to look away from Kahlan's still form, fast asleep on a bedroll no farther than 5 feet away from her. It was her right to be irritated by their love. She had no love of her own; no person to hold or be held by-not that she wanted to be held. Kahlan was rubbing everything in her face in the nicest way possible. She finally had what she wanted, and couldn't help herself.

Cara's traitorous eyes slowly drifted back over Kahlan, watching as her chest rose and fell in slumber. It was in these moments, when she was feeling particularly weak, that she missed her days back in the People's Palace. As she swept her eyes over Kahlan's rising bosom, she let herself think of Dahlia, how they would whisper forbidden words of love to each other when they were young and serving Darken Rahl. Cara sighed; Kahlan was nothing like Dahlia, and if she let herself dare to think further, it was more a relief than anything. Where Dahlia's soul was calloused from abuse, Kahlan's was soft from misuse and innocence. Kahlan rolled over with a soft groan, turning to face the fire whose crackling could be heard in the the silence. As Cara watched, transfixed, she let the familiar feelings of arousal sweep through her. Kahlan was dreaming.

Kahlan felt as if she were surrounded by a swarm of Night Wisps. In her dream, they emitted a soft blue warmth, and her skin tickled as their tiny wings kissed against her skin. They hummed a soft melody, she closed her eyes at the feeling.

"She loves you." They began to whisper in her ears. Her eyes snapped open to the blue glow, confused at what they were now telling her. The words rang true in her mind, and in her confusion, she began to awaken.

"Oh." She said as her blurry eyes began to take in her surroundings. She turned her head to look at Cara, who's green eyes were transfixed to her, a soft expression on her face that Kahlan wouldn't dare to recognize.

"Good. It's your watch." Cara spoke, breaking the silence. Kahlan sheepishly rose from her bed roll, dusting herself off silently. Her dream was still playing through her head, the words the Night Wisps had whispered to her haunting her mind. Cara continued watching her, eye brow raised, as Kahlan got sorted.

"Sleep well?" Cara said as impassively as possible.

"I suppose." Came Kahlan's enigmatic reply.

The day came quicker than expected. Cara laid on her side, squeezing her eyes shut and focusing on other things besides the woman near her until her body and mind was lost to a fitful sleep. Kahlan was troubled by her thoughts, and for her the night passed just as quickly. Cara made an effort to be still for the hour before sunrise; she had woken earlier than she usually did. As soon as the sun was comfortably in the sky she jumped up quickly, not bothering to continue acting as if she'd been fast asleep just a minute before. It made Kahlan smile quietly to herself.

_She loves you. _Kahlan bit her lip and looked away.

Later, they ate spice soup in silence. Cara had taken her time in preparing it, and it tasted significantly better than Kahlan was used to. While words were not spoken, their eyes betrayed their feelings. Cara would lock on to Kahlan's gaze, just before quickly looking away. Kahlan had suddenly remembered what Cara had said to her just the day before; she remembered how _disgusted_ she sounded when she had told her to stop talking about her and Richard. It perplexed her at the time Cara said it, and hurt her feelings, but now she understood. She understood despite trying so hard not to, all because her dreams had laid it out in no uncertain terms what made the blonde feel that way. Love. Kahlan couldn't eat anymore, wiping her lips with her hand abashed. Cara continued to eat, but ate quickly. She stood, taking Kahlan's bowl and washing both of them out with a small amount of water from the water skins they had in their pack. Kahlan watched these movements with a critical eye, watching the graceful way Cara did everything. Her heart seized in her chest for a moment, taking it in. Cara betrayed the feelings she tried so hard to hide just in the way she tended to everything. She never acted this way around Richard and Zedd. It hurt Kahlan's heart to think any further.

"About yesterday," Cara began, "I'm sorry. I know you and Richard are excited, and I overreacted." The words came out more rehearsed than Cara had planned, and she felt a quick rise of panic that she might be misinterpreted. Kahlan simply smiled, and put her hand on Cara's shoulder. She felt the warmth of Kahlan's hand, and tiny tendrils of electricity ran through her arm.

"It's alright, Cara. All is forgiven." Cara turned to look Kahlan in the eyes, and wasn't expecting the look that was in them. Her gaze was intense and full of passion, and for a silent moment they just looked into each other's eyes, mouths not willing to say what the heart so desired. Cara broke the silence out of habit, with the first words that came to her mind.

"I want to kiss you." She said dumbly. Suddenly her brain caught up with her mouth, and her eyes widened comically, dumbstruck at what she had just said. Kahlan seemed unsurprised, but silently moved her hand from Cara's shoulder to the back of her neck, and without much force, crushed her lips against Cara's.

Kahlan didn't dare think about what she was doing. If she thought, let her mind concentrate on the fact that she was kissing Cara with more passion than she ever had with Richard, she was afraid of what she might do. Their mouths fit perfectly together, much like the little wooden puzzles she played with as a child. Drunkenly her mind flashed back to images of the puzzles-the duck was her favorite, because it was a gift. Cara's tongue swept those thoughts away. Cara bruised her lips with teeth and tongue, before slowly kissing along her jawbone, down to her neck. Kahlan could feel her heartbeat thundering in her ears, pumping blood to an oxygen starved brain. Things were happening too fast to process-strong hands were straying where they never dared before, and soon she felt those hands on her bottom, while a leather covered thigh pushed right where she needed pressure the most.

Cara was acting on impulse, determined with purpose she rarely let herself feel. She could hear Kahlan's unconscious groans and moans of pleasure, and she pulsed with need so urgent she could hardly stand it. Kahlan began to move against her, again probably unconsciously, and Cara leaned her lips just far enough away from the Confessor's heaving bosom to moan in arousal. Cara was one to always push the limits this world had created; there was nothing more forbidden than touching intimately the Mother Confessor.

"Please," Kahlan keened, "Please." Kahlan didn't know who she was begging, Cara or the Creator herself, but the need was urgent, and all encompassing. Cara began to pull at the ties to Kahlan's corset, her fingers numb and shaking from emotion.

What should have been an awkward moment was broken by the sounds of heavy breathing. Their eyes were hungry, almost starved-they needed each other more than they could possibly understand. It was the tension created by a year of searching, a year of silent glances, and secret dreams.

Cara's hands began to draw up Kahlan's confessor dress, and when gloved hands felt smooth flesh, Cara frowned. She wanted to _touch _her, without the binds of being a Mord-Sith in her way. She quickly drew her gloved hand to her mouth and bit, pulling at the leather until her hand was freed, and Kahlan's hungry eyes found the sight erotic, and moaned to herself quietly. Soon a thigh was replaced with bare fingers, and Kahlan and Cara moved at one together, stepping back until the Confessor's back hit a tree. Cara's other still gloved left hand grabbed Kahlan's thigh and brought it around her hip. The brunette's long legs were soon wrapped around the blonde's body, and at that moment Cara dared to push into the Confessor's folds. Kahlan's head came smacking back against the tree's wood, eyes rolling back lazily. Above them the afternoon sun began to blaze. Kahlan's eyes couldn't focus, her whole mind was wrapping around the fingers gently fucking her.

Cara leaned her head against Kahlan's unbound breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth greedily. Her mind was awash with emotion, feeling Kahlan's slickness against her fingers and feeling all at once as if the universe had given in on her end of the bargain. She had someone to hold, and she was holding her, even if she knew Kahlan could push her away at any moment and go running back to Richard. Her fingers pushed against the upper wall, thumb grazing nerves hidden beneath silken folds, and before either of them could stop themselves, Kahlan went tumbling over the edge. Cara went limp instantly, crumbling to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Oh gods Cara no!" Kahlan wailed in horror as she went down with her. Kahlan looked utterly debauched, and horrified at what she had just done. She crawled pathetically to Cara's body, and shook her maniacally.

"Kahlan." Cara whispered, opening her eyes.

"Oh, Creator..." Kahlan continued crying, her head laying above Cara's heart, listening to the thundering reassurance of a heart beat.

"I didn't die? I was ready." Cara whispered. The Confessor raised her head, tear filled eyes searching for damage.

_She loves you._ The words came rushing back to Kahlan, and she jumped back, afraid of what it meant. The words hit a mirror in her mind, and suddenly it dawned on her the feelings that she had struggled so hard to repress.

"I love you, Cara. Oh gods, do I love you." Cara looked up at her, puzzled, and when the words and their meaning were absorbed, she leaned up, and laid her lips softly on the Confessors.

They both looked like a mess, sitting there crumpled on the ground, hugging the life out of each other.

Cara looked out from over Kahlan's shoulder, looking out into the forest all around them. Kahlan soul was far from calloused.


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago they had gotten things back in order, and now, even though things between them had changed immensely, in a lot of ways, it hadn't. They sat together that night, both pondering the implications of what had happened. They went through the motions, making dinner, getting ready for bed, but they were both startlingly aware of what they had done. Cara stewed in her thoughts. They had _made love, _not sex. If it had been simply sex, the release of pent up tension, she could have coped with it. She could have bottled it up and thrown it to the back of her mind. No. This was much much different, and as exciting as it was to think about, it was also just as terrifying. What did it mean that Kahlan couldn't confess her? Had her powers somehow changed? Cara reached for her agiel, feeling it's prickly pain shooting up and down her arm. No, she was still Mord-Sith. Still mortal enemy of the Confessor.

"I don't understand." Kahlan said, rising her voice against the deafening quiet of the night. Cara looked up, locking green eyes onto steely grey.

"It was a mistake. A mistake that could have easily killed me. It will not happen again." Cara's words were chilly, and it was immediately obvious that she did not mean the words that she said. Kahlan wrapped her arms around her sides and stared down at her booted foot. Kahlan's voice was soft spoken, but still loud enough to be heard.

"It wasn't a mistake." She looked up, searching for answers that she already knew. Cara loved her, and that love was breaking Cara before her very eyes.

"Richard cannot know." Cara said sternly. The knowledge of her betrayal to the Lord Rahl was not lost on her. Kahlan sighed, drawing half moons with her boot in the dirt.

"I meant what I said, Cara." Kahlan replied. Cara dared not to look at her this time; she just stared off into the distance. Love wasn't something that Cara let herself be too familiar with. It's crushing force was something she was all too aware of. Cara changed the subject.

"We need baths. When we reach it, we can both bathe in the Kern River." Cara stated unnecessarily. She knew well how much Kahlan knew of the Midlands. Kahlan smiled a tight lipped smile.

"We shall be there soon, I'm sure."

"We leave tomorrow then." Cara said simply. "I will have first watch."

Again Kahlan dreamed. She way laying in a field of flowers, colors bright and stark, almost blinding. She was holding a hand, but when she looked to see who it belonged to, she saw that her hand was empty, and she was laying there alone. She heard whispers all around her, soft and indistinguishable. Suddenly, it began to rain, and the flowers that were soft and cushiony against her skin began to sink to the ground, into the mud. As she lay there, getting soaked, she saw Cara's face above her, transparent like a ghost. It was a vision only afforded in a dream, and she smiled happily at her, reaching out as if to touch her ghostly face. The face stirred at the movement of her hand, and dissolved like smoke.

"Cara," She said. When Kahlan woke, her eyes were black as the night around her.

"Kahlan!" Cara gasped in horror when the eyes reached hers. Kahlan was confused, but it dawned on her just as her black eyes faded to blue.

"What happened?" Kahlan asked, suprised at Cara's reaction to her.

"Your eyes... you looked like you had just confessed someone." Kahlan reached up to her face, as if she could search for the change with her hands. Cara stood, brushing her hair back from her face in plain worry.

"That's..." the brunette began to say, "That's never happened to me before." Cara began to pace in worry.

"We must find Zedd. This is very troubling." Cara said hurriedly to herself.

She turned toward Kahlan, hesitant to speak the words on her lips.

"I think you're losing control of your magic, Kahlan."

That night, Cara didn't sleep. They sat, side by side, waiting for the sun to rise. They both knew Zedd and Richard were somewhere in Westland, and they had quickly decided that the only way to solve this problem was to find them. The sun rose ominously in a red sky that morning, and they quickly hurried to pack and ready the horses. They would cross the Kern River and arrive in Kelton in three days. Hopefully they could get more information about where exactly Zedd and Richard had gone to when they got there.

The ride was quiet and methodical, and Cara allowed herself to watch the cascade of hair down Kahlan's back sway with the horse's movements. Kahlan was still wearing her Confessor's dress, and as the thoughts of what Cara had done to Kahlan in that dress flashed in her mind, she couldn't hold back the slight twinge of embarrassment, or the smirk. It was amazing to her how _normal _things had stayed between them after what had happened. Kahlan had told her she loved her, and Cara had said nothing. Nothing at all. Cara closed her eyes and felt the horse sway beneath her.

The river was large, and crossing it would be quite difficult. Cara rolled her eyes at the thought of getting her leathers wet. Kahlan's horse came slowly to a stop, and she quickly dismounted where she saw flat land. Cara did the same.

"Go bathe," Cara told her, "I'll set up camp." Kahlan turned to Cara and opened her mouth as if to say something in reply, but stopped herself. She turned to face the river, and began to disrobe. Cara turned away politely, and set to finding some fire wood.

Kahlan sighed at the feel of the cold river current rushing against her skin. Her body was sore from riding, and from other activities. She dipped her head in the water, listening to the comforting sound of the river washing everything away. She was far enough in the river when she turned around that she could watch Cara without it being totally obvious. Cara was seemingly absorbed in setting up camp for the two of them. Kahlan noticed that not once did Cara's gaze ever travel to where she was in the water. _Ever the gentleman... _she thought to herself, and smiled. The water refreshed her and exhilarated her at the same time. Traveling made bathing go to the bottom of the necessities list, and she always treasured the times she got to spend in clean water.

It took all the might Cara had not to look. She felt Kahlan's curious eyes on her as she worked, and that made it all the more hard to stay on the task at hand. Richard would want her to take care of her. He told her, just before he left the two of them, that she was to take care of her as if Kahlan were Richard. What he should have said, had he known anything, was that Cara should watch over Kahlan as if she were hers. Cara frowned at the thought as she dumped an arm load of dry wood and kindling onto the ground. She shouldn't kid herself. Kahlan was Richard's, and all it would take was him returning, and everything would be back to where it was. Despite herself, Cara looked up to where Kahlan was bathing. She gasped at the sight of Kahlan standing in the water at waist height, looking at her. Dark wet curls framed her face and her beautiful eyes, and without thinking Cara's gaze travelled down from her face to her full breasts, nipples pert from the coldness of the water. A chill went down her spine.

Kahlan watched Cara's hungry eyes take her in, and she felt herself shake in anticipation. Her heart began to drum in her chest involuntarily, and she swallowed hard. Nervously, she smiled a beckoning smile, willing with her eyes for Cara to stop what she was doing and join her. Cara faltered for a moment, taking a few steps forward before turning quickly away, but soon Kahlan saw her doing something to her leathers, and within moments, she saw bare shoulders peeking through her suit. Kahlan took in a gulp of air at what was happening. She had never actually seen Cara nude before. She watched as a surprisingly tan back was shown, then her backside, before she saw Cara pull her long lean legs out of her outfit. Boots were strewn on the ground, and Cara turned to face her, face covered with uncertainty. Kahlan crooked a finger, and summoned the Mord-Sith to her.

Cara took tepid steps in the water, trying to ignore her mind screaming at her to run, to get out of this situation because it was not safe. She waded in the water toward the woman who was looking at her so longingly, and quicker than she expected, she was standing right before her. Kahlan reached out a hand and run it through her still dry hair. Cara tenderly gripped those hands in her own.

"I meant to say," Cara said shakily, "That I love you deeply." Kahlan exhaled and smiled a secret smile.

"I know." Was all that she replied. Cara bent her head forward, and touched her lips to hers. Kahlan's arms snaked around to Cara's back, pulling her towards her bare chest. They kissed in this embrace with the passion only known to forbidden lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you dream of?" Cara asked, as Kahlan sat over looking the rabbit stew she was cooking. Kahlan looked at the blonde, eyebrows raising in surprise.

"I dream of many different things." Kahlan said vaguely. Cara leaned forward on the log, hugging her knees to her chest in an effort to keep warm. Still her eyes had a very curious look in them-she wasn't satisfied with Kahlan's answer.

"I just wonder," she began, "what could it be that you dream of that could make you lose control of your powers, even if just for a second?" Kahlan sighed, and put her hands on her hips.

"Sometimes I have revealing dreams, and sometimes I dream of the things I fear." Kahlan said finally, eyes locking on to Cara's with steely resoluteness. Cara blinked a few times, not daring to ask anymore. It was more than obvious that the subject was out of bounds, at least for now. Kahlan's face softened, and she dipped a spoon in her stew and held it towards Cara.

"Try it?" She said gently, as an offering of peace. Cara smiled, and leaned forward to take the spoon in her mouth. As she did so, she eyed Kahlan intensely, her simple action instantly going from simple to sensual in mere seconds. Kahlan tutted, and laughed a little.

"You don't have to do that." She said with a smile.

"Do what?" Cara replied innocently.

"Try to seduce me. You've won me over already." Kahlan replied, her gaze returning to the simple pot over the fire. For Cara, this was a surprise and she looked away from Kahlan, mind running over her words. Cara was never sure where the two of them stood. She was no fool; sex was one thing, admissions of love another, but would she stay with her? She had her doubts. It was all too easy for Kahlan to just abandon ship once she saw Richard again.

That night Kahlan put her bedroll next to Cara's. Cara chose to forget the lingering thoughts in her head, and happily spooned her front against Kahlan, partly because she always craved to touch Kahlan, and partially because she was cold.

The next day they came across a tiny town, unmarked on their map. Mandar was the name Kahlan told Cara as they reached it's outskirts. It was quaint, and looked like any other typical town in the Midlands. If she thought too hard, she might have recognized it from the days where she served Darken Rahl, going from town to town looking for Confessors. Cara shivered slightly, and willed herself not to look away. As they rode into town, Confessor and Mord-Sith, the looks they received were almost comical. They made an odd pair, both not bothering to hide who and what they were. Children were pulled inside, men chopping wood suddenly deciding to stop what they were doing mid chop.

"They are afraid of us." Cara observed, with no emotion in her voice.

"We are quite intimidating." Kahlan said coyly in reply. It was of no use to be offended, as neither Mord-Sith nor Confessor was a welcome sight. Even after all they did, saving all three boundaries from certain death, fear was still a hard thing to wash away. Cara was used to bear feared and hated, but it still was a little jarring.

They hitched their horses next to the town's Inn, and walked in as if they weren't unwelcome visitors. The man at the desk inside visibly gulped, looking from one face to the other, a little bewildered as well as scared.

"What can I do you, ladies?" He said, his deep voice doing nothing to hide his cowardice. The women looked at each other, and finally, Cara began to speak.

"We'd like a room." Kahlan looked pointedly at Cara. "Please." She added with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, uh... okay. That'll be three coins a piece, per room." He said quickly, flinching as if the Mord-Sith were just about to wack him over the head. Cara sighed.

"One room for the both of us." The man stroked his beard, his hand trembling. He was starting to grate Cara's nerves; were they really that horrifying?

"I'm sorry," he said nervously, "We only have one bed per room." Cara lifted an eyebrow, and looked at Kahlan, smirking. Kahlan put three coins in front of the man.

"That'll be fine." She said cooly. The man blinked a couple times, and then hurriedly swept the money into his hand before grabbing a key and thrusting it at them. Kahlan took the key calmly, and motioned to Cara that they should head towards their room. When they were up the stairs and Cara had closed the wooden door, her shoulders shook with quiet laughter.

"Did you see his face?" She said through gasps of breath, "He looked ready to soil himself!" Kahlan looked at her with a sober expression on her face.

"Unlike you, I don't enjoy it when others fear me." That stopped Cara's laughter cold, and quickly her facial expression changed to serious.

"I'm sorry," Cara said automatically, "I didn't know it affected you so much." Kahlan looked at her, looked for sincerity, and found it staring right back at her.

"It seems you have to apologize quite a bit around me." Kahlan said sadly, before sitting on the bed. Cara took her bottom lip into her mouth, looking worriedly at the bed in the middle of the room.

"You can get another room if you like," Kahlan said quietly, "I don't mind." Cara looked up, surprised. She walked over and sat beside Kahlan, saying nothing. She turned, and brushed a lock on The Mother Confessor's long wavy hair behind her ear. Kahlan turned and kissed her. Her response was automatic, melting into the kiss naturally. Cara gently guided Kahlan onto the bed, running hands up and down her body, gripping hips and thighs as if searching for something. Kahlan sighed into the kiss, breaking it and leaning back, as Cara began to suck and nip along Kahlan's neck.

To say that it was an erogenous zone for Kahlan was an understatement, her body bucked and shivered at Cara's touch, and soon she gasped as she realized Cara was slowly kissing her way down her body. Pouty lips kissed down Kahlan's taut stomach, before reaching the apex of her thighs. Kahlan could feel Cara's hot breath on her, before her tongue. Kahlan gasped, hands grabbing onto the simple blanket she laid on, as Cara made sweeping motions with her tongue, tasting the supple flesh. When Kahlan dared to look down, she saw a blonde head bobbing under her white dress, and shuddered in excitement. She felt the building crescendo of her orgasm fill her body, and in a moment's panic, almost ripped Cara's head away so that she did not confess her. Cara noticed this, and as Kahlan tipped over the edge, she reached out to grab the Mother Confessor's hand, and rode it out with her. Cara sat back in the bed, wiping her lips with a smile. Kahlan however, wasn't going to leave things there, and pushed Cara onto the end of the bed, before attempting to undo the many belts and buckles that held Cara's tender flesh away from her.

Cara chuckled, and quickly undid the many straps to her outfit. It slid off her body like a glove, and at every inch of flesh that was revealed, Kahlan took it into her mouth, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Kahlan was feverish with desire, consuming everything that was Cara as if she'd never sampled her flesh before. It was voracious, and Cara loved every second of it. As Kahlan tasted her, licked every crease in her folds, Cara grabbed at her own breasts, eyes wild with arousal and need. At once she began to buck against Kahlan's beautiful face, and in the very moment that she climaxed, their eyes locked onto each others, and with that intense gaze, Cara was spent. They heaved heavily as they lay on the bed exhausted. They were nude as the day they were born, in some strange town, with the knowledge that what they were doing was not only wrong, but against the very nature of what they stood for.


	4. Chapter 4

Kahlan felt the tingling feeling of being watched before she opened her eyes the next morning. She knew Cara must be watching her from the other side of the bed. A smile slowly crept upon her face.

"Good morning." Cara whispered, in a gentle voice she wasn't used to hearing. Kahlan's blue eyes snapped open then, and she was met with Cara's inquisitive gaze.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" Kahlan replied. Cara took her chin off the hand that was propping her up and sat up in the bed.

"Considerably better than I am used to." She admitted with a roguish grin. Kahlan leaned over and kissed Cara quickly as she sat up. No matter how long they had been around each other and despite their admitted love, Cara was still caught off guard by Kahlan's little shows of affection. Cara blinked as a dark thought lifted to the front of her mind.

"Every day we get closer to Richard." Cara stated, mostly to herself. Kahlan frowned, but said nothing. "I guess we should go out and talk to the townsfolk, hmm?" Kahlan's eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear your Mord-Sith leathers; it might make them more likely to talk to us. I'm going to change out of my Confessor's dress too. Seems they're not big fans of either of us." She suggested hopefully. Cara frowned a little at her comment.

"I'm not wearing a dress." She replied stubbornly.

"I'm sure we can get you some trousers and a tunic, if you like." Kahlan said with a soft smile. Cara sighed, but relented once she saw the look in Kahlan's eyes.

After a little bit of bartering with the owner, and a couple innocent threats, a decently fitting pair of trousers and tunic was brought to Cara by a young teenage boy of about fifteen. He handed them to Kahlan, who stood between the crack in the door blocking the view of a fully nude Cara. He bit his lip, inching up on the balls of his feet to try and peek into the room, but Kahlan gave him a stern look of warning and with her hand pushed him back on the soles of his feet.

"Thank you very much for letting us borrow your clothes." Kahlan said, smiling at his curiosity.

"Father told me I had to, even though it's my favorite pair of trousers." He squeaked pubescently. Kahlan politely smiled at his lack of subtlety, before retreating back into the room. She handed the folded clothes to Cara, who appraised them with a raised eyebrow.

"These will do, I suppose." She said, and began to pull the tunic over her head. When she was all finished, she pulled on the boots of her Mord-Sith outfit, but was careful to pull the trouser legs over them, so they looked like any other boots. Kahlan stood back, watching with a smile. Cara looked up expectantly.

"How do I look?" Cara said, waving her hands in front of her body as if showing off merchandise.

"I like it," Kahlan said with a chuckle, "You look like the proper woodswoman." Cara cracked a slight smile at the comment, before grabbing a rather large hunting knife in it's leather sleeve from her pack and attaching it to the belt loop of her pants.

"Insurance." She said quietly, with a glint of danger in her eyes.

"I haven't seen him." The tall bearded man told them while looking Cara up and down for the tenth time. Cara rolled her eyes, and resisted the urge to pluck out his.

"Well thank you for your time. Sorry to have bothered you." Kahlan said graciously, before grabbing Cara's hand and walking them both to the corner of the tavern.

"No one here has even heard of him." Cara said with a frustrated growl. Kahlan tried to reassure her, rubbing her hands up and down Cara's arms. Kahlan leaned forward and kept her voice down.

"See that man over at the bar?" She whispered, "He's been staring at us this entire time. I bet he knows something." Cara looked pointedly at him, and then back at Kahlan.

"Or he's just some run-of-the-mill pervert." She replied venomously. Kahlan put her hand on her hip and put on a serious expression. Cara threw her hands up in surrender, and they both headed towards the bar.

"Excuse me, sir." Cara said with her hand perched just above her knife threateningly, "We're wondering if you've seen someone." The man smiled, totally toothless except for one black tooth sticking out at the front. Cara balked, but quickly recovered.

"Well..." He said lecherously, "What's he look like?"

"He's about average height, brown hair, brown eyes. He's the Seeker." The man's eyes lit up at the word, and he leaned forward.

"The Seeker, eh? I might have seen him. I'd tell ya more... but it'll cost ya three gold." Cara almost lunged at him, but Kahlan grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. Kahlan cooly responded.

"I don't know if you recognize me, Sir." Kahlan said silkily, "I'm the Mother Confessor." The weedy old man's eyes bugged out of his head, and his look of seediness was replaced by a look of familiar fear. He quickly began to talk.

"Look, I don't want any trouble!" He said shakily, "The Seeker and his Wizard were around these parts, looking for some kind of key to something or another. That's all I know, I swear!" Kahlan looked at Cara, who shrugged.

"How long ago was this?" Cara asked angrily.

"A week! Maybe more! Please don't hurt me!" Kahlan took a gold piece, and laid it down on the bar.

"Buy yourself another drink, sir. Cara, let's go." Cara quickly stepped back from the man's personal space, and the two of them left the tavern quickly. Once outside, Cara turned to Kahlan.

"He's almost to the boundary right now." Cara remarked. "I don't know if that's good or bad news." Kahlan took a lock of her hair in one hand, and began to twist it as she thought.

"We can leave today, or ask a few more people to see exactly what key he's looking for." Kahlan said, continuing to twist her long brown hair. She sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"Who knows what could happen to my powers before then." Cara stopped mid pace, and looked at Kahlan.

"Agden Reach." Cara said simply. Kahlan squinted angrily at what Cara was suggesting.

"The woman hates me, Cara." Cara ran her left hand through her hair while her right grabbed at the handle of her knife as if it were the agiel.

"We can threaten her." Kahlan frowned and replied,

"And then she'll kill us. There's nothing we can do. We should just stay clear of people, and just let whatever is going to happen to me happen." Cara shook her head angrily; a stray tear fell onto Kahlan's cheek. There had been many times where she felt she might die, but this time it was the unknown that scared her the most. Cara turned to her, a fierce look of determination in her eyes.

"I will die before I let something happen to you, Kahlan." Her green eyes locked onto Kahlan's, so full of fear and bravery and love that it was hard for Kahlan to look anywhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

As Kahlan and Cara approached Agaden Reach, Cara fought back the urge to gasp at it's beauty. The mountains reached up to the heavens, and as they rode into the valley, her vision was surrounded by the beauty of an endless canopy of trees. The light streamed in between the leaves in the fog of the morning, letting little rays of light hit the ground that they rode on.

"Don't be fooled," Kahlan warned, "It's beauty is only on the surface." Cara nodded, and forced herself not to admire what was around her. Cara laid her left hand on her agiel, feeling it's comforting pain bring warmth to her limbs. They rode further into the valley and came to a cave. Suddenly Cara found that her limbs were numb, and without any warning, her horse came to a sudden stop, and powerless, she slumped forward on her horse against her will.

"What are you doing here." Came a voice from behind them. Kahlan turned, and saw Cara, gasping.

"What have you done to her?" Kahlan said with a shriek.

"Just taking insurance. She will be done no harm." Shota walked toward her, a strange curious smile on her face.

"She won't hurt you." Kahlan said through her teeth, restraining her anger. Shota looked at her for a long moment, her smile disappearing.

"Something is different about you. I sense your confusion." Shota said with an almost teasing tone. Kahlan said nothing, knowing that Shota was trying to rile her into action.

"We need your help." Cara said, gasping for air. She still lay motionless on her horse, arms and legs leaden as if they were filled with sand.

"Help?" Shota said imploringly, "From me? How can I help a Mord-Sith and her Mother Confessor?" Kahlan started as her use of words. Shota smiled.

"Do you think me stupid? I am a sorceress. I knew you two were coming weeks ago."

"My powers." Kahlan said silently. Shota nodded, and motioned for Kahlan to get off her horse. Kahlan dismounted, and walked over to Cara immediately, taking her gently off her horse and laying her down on the ground with her head in her lap. Shota watched this with an eyebrow raised.

"In all my years." She said with a shake of her head. Kahlan looked up, and grimaced.

"Just help us. Please." Shota threw her hands up in the air.

"Well it's all very simple," Shota said exasperated, "Didn't the wizard ever tell you?" Kahlan looked at her confused. Shota smiled as if answering her own question.

"Very good of him. You cannot confess this Mord-Sith, because she desired the confession." Kahlan's eyes shone with shock, and she looked down to Cara, who looked up at her helplessly. Shota continued.

"When a confession takes place, your powers grab hold of the tiniest spark of love, no matter how large, in the confessed. You expand on that love, until all the unwillingness, the hate, is overcome and suffocated. Your power depends on the hate for the love to grow." Shota pointed at Cara. "This woman, has completely surrendered to all the love she feels for you, leaving no hate and unwillingness behind. So you see, there is no room for your power to expand, to conquer. Your Mord-Sith," She said with a leer, "Is unable to be confessed."

Kahlan looked down at Cara again, brushing back a few stray hairs that blew into her face with a gentle breeze. Shota laughed.

"This is all quite comical. I only wish I could see the look on Zeddicus' face." Kahlan gently replied.

"This is all I need to know. Cara and I will be leaving now." Shota waved her arm, and Cara suddenly took a large gulp of air, feeling coming back into her limbs.

"You stupid woman." Cara yelled, jumping to her feet. Cara grabbed her agiels and charged, but Shota was gone. Cara fell to the ground, exhausted. As she sat on her knees, she began to weep.

"Cara!" Kahlan gasped, running to her. Cara turned away from her, her hand gripping her agiels as hard as she possibly could. Cara could only mumble Richard's name through her tears. Kahlan tried not to think of what he would do when he found out, and suddenly a strike of fear went through her body. What if Shota told Zed? She grabbed Cara by the shoulders and pulled her towards her. Cara gulped back a few breaths. Through feelings that she couldn't control, she had betrayed the Lord Rahl.

After a few minutes, Cara became silent, and as Kahlan stood with her to walk toward the horses, she silently mounted her horse, and began riding slowly toward the west. Kahlan sighed, and mounted, riding after her. The sun rose to the middle of the sky, looming above them, and as they rode, not a word was said between them. Kahlan realized that what made her eyes go black during her dream was her grip on her powers loosening. She had become so comfortable being around Cara, that she didn't hold things in check as much, and because of this, she could very possibly put other people in danger. The chill of fear ran through her as she though what could have happened in that town had someone angered her. She was being too lax. With grit teeth, she forced up walls around her power, willing herself to be more alert in the future. This slip would not happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kahlan was familiar with the silence. It permeated over them, lingered in between them all the time; more it seems these days. The thought of Richard and Zedd finding out loomed over their heads like a thunderstorm, and it soured Cara's expression and made Kahlan's blood chill at the thought. What he would do, what he might say, horrified her immensely. She knew he would not kill them, but he might very well cast them out from the group. She looked over to where Cara stood, spearing fish in the water with a make shift spear. She seemed more withdrawn since they talked to the witch two days ago than she was when they first met. Kahlan tried to look her in the eyes and smile when she looked her way, but Cara quickly averted her eyes. It hurt Kahlan deeply, but she was helpless. Cara screamed, and Kahlan jumped in her seat. She had caught a fish with her spear, and was shouting a victorious cry. Kahlan smiled and relaxed. This was the first time in a few days she'd seen Cara smile. Cara turned with the huge trout caught in her spear, and walked towards them.

"This one got too close." Cara said with a huff, out of breath.

"Lucky for us." Kahlan said sweetly. Cara didn't reply, getting out her fish knife to scale and gut their meal. Cara gutted the fish, and washed her hands in the river.

"Get the fire ready," she said expressionlessly. "Sun's going down in about an hour."

They ate well; thankfully Cara had brought a spice rub to put on the fish, and Kahlan went to sleep with one eye open. Cara always insisted that she get watch first, and Kahlan watched her silently as she paced around the campsite, looking for invisible ghosts to fight. After a couple hours, Cara walked over to Kahlan.

"I know you're awake." She said, and Kahlan opened both her eyes and stared at the boots infront of her face.

"Sorry." Kahlan said sheepishly. She lay on her back, staring up at the stars. Cara knelt, and brushed hair out of Kahlan's face.

"I'm not angry at you. Just at what's going to happen." Cara said slowly, her face betraying emotion. Kahlan sat up, and pulled Cara to her in a hug. Cara hesitated, then hugged Kahlan back.

"I'm not going to leave you." Kahlan whispered into her ear. Cara's stiff form relaxed, and Kahlan let go.

When they arrived in Westland, the atmosphere all around them felt different. They had passed through a town and heard that Richard was back in his hometown with Zedd. They had found the key they were looking for, and were planning on something big, but what it was exactly the villagers did not know. Cara and Kahlan steeled themselves for the confrontation every day they got closer, and now, as they came to Hartland, the moment was upon them. Richard was at Zedd's small shack of a home.

"Are you ready?" Cara mumbled to Kahlan as they settled down their horses.

"No." Kahlan replied, voice wobbly with strain. At once they both gripped each other's hand, and slowly but resolutely, they began to walk toward the house.

"Kahlan!" Richard yelled from behind them. Cara and Kahlan jumped apart, scared out of their wits, but before they could do a thing Richard had both of them in a bear hug.

"Oh guys! I am so happy to see you! You shouldn't have followed, but I'm glad you did! We found the key! It's what we needed!" Richard shouted with glee, and Cara cringed at what they had to say to him. Kahlan turned around, and was suprised by a huge kiss on the lips. She stood stock still, frozen to the spot, until Richard noticed.

"What's wrong?" He said suddenly, and in a snap second, the wind had chilled. Kahlan's teeth shook with fear.

"We have something we need to tell you." Kahlan said. Richard looked at her with honest fear in his eyes, something that Cara had never seen in her life. Richard, the seeker of truth, looked into Kahlan's eyes, and then back at Cara; he saw how they were standing close, almost leaning on each other for support, and in a second he knew.

"No." He said quietly, barely restraining his anger.

"Richard." Kahlan warned, taking a hand and pushing Cara back.

"Have you laid with her?" Richard asked a moment later, his eyes never meeting either of their's. Kahlan didn't reply; she didn't want to lie, and she didn't want to tell him. He repeated himself.

"Have you laid with her!" He shouted, veins bulging in his neck as sweat sprouted on his forehead. Suddenly Cara saw from behind them Zedd, staring wide eyed at the scene. Their eyes locked, and Zedd closed his eyes and cursed to himself.

"Y-yes." Kahlan said, and then burst into tears.

"Don't make her feel ashamed!" Cara screamed as she grabbed the sobbing Kahlan and pulled her into her arms.

"Never, EVER tell me how I should feel!" Richard shouted, and a piercing metal sound went through the air as he pulled out his blade. It was red hot. Cara winced, ready for the blow to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes and saw Richard facing it toward himself.

"Richard, no!" Zedd shouted from a distance. "The magic will not do it!" Richard fell to his knees, eyes full of hot tears.

"I know!" He sobbed as he dropped the sword into the dirt. "I want it to! I want it to!"

Cara lifted Kahlan's head, and looked into her blurry eyes.

"I'm a horrible person!" Kahlan cried, face red with misery. Cara put both her hands on her face, and forced her to keep looking in her eyes.

"We are not to blame for who we love." Cara said gently, but with strength. Kahlan tried to shake her head.

"The wisps, they warned me!" Kahlan said with anguish, and Cara looked at her with a puzzled expression. Zedd came up, and was at her side.

"Wisps? What's this about wisps?" Zedd said excitedly. Cara let Kahlan stand up, and turn toward the wizard.

"I dreamed of them," Kahlan said, "they told me of Cara's love." The wizard stroked his chin, and looked up at the clouds.

"This is interesting." He said, "Very interesting." Zedd walked over to Richard, who had ceased his tears, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come now, boy. Just because your romance has ended, doesn't mean your responsibilities have as well." Richard sighed, and sat back on his knees, refusing to look at the women. Cara led Kahlan away, walking away from the shame, and toward the ramshackle house down the road. Kahlan leaned her head on Cara's shoulder, and the tension was lifted, as if they had a great weight taken off their backs.

"Can we go to Aydindril?" Kahlan said tiredly. Cara kissed her on the top of the head.

" We will, soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Richard walked until his legs could carry him no farther. His muscles gave out with a spasm, and some 15 odd miles from his grandfather's home he collapsed to the ground unceremoniously. He lay on his back, breath coming into his lungs in deep gasping breaths, counting every pulse of his heart until he could no longer feel them in his chest. By then it was nightfall, and the forest was pitch black and empty. Richard felt the leaves under his head, heard them crunch and give way as he turned his head to the side. He listened to the sound of his breathing for awhile, pondering if he should even bother to get back up and head back towards home. Richard blinked a few times in the dark- he couldn't go home if he wanted to-he had no idea where he was. His legs ached with pain; almost as much as his heart did. How could Kahlan have turned against him so easily? He felt completely blindsided, torn. He loved Cara as a sister, as a friend; yet she betrayed him without nearly a second thought. The truth niggled at the back of his brain-he knew there was much more to it than that. If he let himself admit it, he always knew there was some tiny spark between them, and if given the right kindling, a flame. It was only a matter of time. Richard took in a sharp inhalation of breath-he felt a pang in his gut. It was only a matter of time.

When Richard awoke the next morning, he was sore and aching all over from sleeping on the shoulder of a dirt road. He looked up-the sky was clear, spare one cloud lingering precariously in the sky-it was a tracer cloud. Richard smiled a little at the thought of Zedd watching over him. Then it was immediate: Kahlan and Cara. Richard winced, not just from the pain of thinking about them, but also from the pain of sitting upright. He stood slowly, dusting himself off, and grabbing the hilt of his sword, he limped toward home.

"Do you really think he's alright?" Kahlan said for the umpteenth time, pacing a hole in Zedd's rug. Cara sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Once again child, he's no farther than an hour away." Zedd reminded her patiently, his brow furrowing at the thought of what Kahlan was doing to his floor. Kahlan returned to pacing, chewing at her thumbnail and worrying like she always did.

"Kahlan," Cara groaned, "He's fine. He just needs to get things out of his system, and he'll be back, and it'll be okay." Cara's voice betrayed the confidence in her statement-she really had no idea what he'd do. She looked toward Zedd, who smiled slightly with a knowing look. Kahlan threw up her hands, and went to the window again.

"He's there! Up the road! Oh thank the Creator!" Kahlan said hurriedly, before running to the door. Cara stood quickly while Zedd sat in his chair expectantly. Kahlan ran up the road to Richard, who ignored her and her questions as he limped back toward the house.

"I'm fine, really." He grunted as he walked inside a minute later. Cara was relieved, but you couldn't tell it from her facial expression. It was guarded and weary, as if she expected something to happen but she didn't know what.

"I saw the tracer cloud, Zedd." Richard remarked before sitting down, "That really wasn't necessary." Zedd dismissed Richard with a flip of his hand, and patted Richard on the arm reassuringly.

"Precautions, dear boy. Only precautions." Richard laid his sword on the table, and looked up at Cara expectantly. Cara didn't dare return his gaze.

"Promise me you'll take care of her." He said without inflection. Cara looked into his eyes, and saw the threat as well as the trust. She nodded curtly without a word. Kahlan sat as if she was spring loaded, looking like she might run at any minute.

"We're leaving. For Aydindril. Tommorrow." Kahlan said quickly. Richard turned to her, his gaze intense. She stared right back. His face relaxed suddenly, as if giving up a thought.

"I understand." Cara looked from one to the other, her face clouded with unformed thoughts. Her arms were crossed, eyes wide, taking everything in.

Zedd took out a stone seemingly from nowhere, and handed it to Kahlan.

"This stone is enchanted. If you sense you are in trouble, think of us while it is in your hand and we will be able to find you." Kahlan took the glossy black stone and gripped it hard in her hand. Cara leaned forward, rubbing Kahlan's back with reassurance. Richard looked away.

"We will stay at an inn, Richard. It will make things easier for you." Richard banged his hand on the table, and everyone jumped at the sound.

"You will stay here. With us. I am not so weak that I cannot deal with what's in front of my face." Cara paused, and looked over to Zedd. He nodded slightly to Cara, who relented and announced that they would stay the night as Richard requested.

Later that night, Cara sat with Kahlan as she brushed her long hair in long strokes.

"He's dealing with this better than I thought he would." Cara said quietly. Kahlan nodded as she brushed, eyes beginning to droop from tiredness. Cara gently took the brush out of Kahlan's hand, and began to brush her hair for her.

"I never imagined I would have you like I do." Cara whispered, slowly brushing the locks of hair down her back. Kahlan hummed and closed her eyes in pleasure. With Cara's free hand, she ran her fingers up Kahlan's long pale neck. She leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"You're so beautiful when you're relaxed." She purred, laying the brush on a night stand and placing both her hands on Kahlan's shoulders. She began to slowly caress Kahlan's soft flesh through her nightgown, and Kahlan leaned her head back onto Cara's shoulder.

"We can't do this with them around." Kahlan groaned, as if trying to convince herself.

"We'll just have to be very quiet then." Cara murmured as she gently cupped Kahlan's breasts. Kahlan took a sharp intake of breath as Cara began to stroke her nipples through the thin fabric of the shift. Kahlan's chest heaved as Cara's left hand began it's slow and careful descent down Kahlan's stomach. Kahlan gripped the bottom of her shift with both hands and began to pull it up. Cara's hand brushed over Kahlan's before her fingers found their way to the soft hair at Kahlan's sex. Kahlan almost made a noise, but Cara's right hand muffled the sound as she covered her mouth.

"Shhhh..." Came Cara's only reply. A soft tongue brushed against Cara's hand, and she hissed in reply before plunging two fingers into Kahlan. Cara pressed Kahlan's form against her's as Kahlan swiftly rode Cara's fingers up and down. The rhythm was haste because they had to be silent, and very quickly Kahlan came to the crest of pleasure and they gently rode out her orgasm. Cara quickly took her hand away from Kahlan's mouth, and kissed her passionately.

"Let me." Kahlan said softly while pushing Cara's nude form against the sheets. Cara always slept nude, not out of the desire to be controversial, but just so she could sleep without restraint. Kahlan took Cara's breast in her mouth, nipping and suckling at the nipple with unrestrained excitement. She kissed her way south, and soon had Cara's clit in her mouth as she tried valiantly to quickly bring Cara to a silent orgasm.

Cara felt the tongue inside her and could hardly hold back a scream. She whimpered and sighed her pleasure, but kept everything together until the last moment, where she shuddered with orgasm. Kahlan rested her head against Cara's stomach, and their eyes locked in silent communication.

The next morning they walked into the kitchen anticipating a fight. All they saw was Zedd sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, and he barely looked up at them when they walked in.

"Where's Richard?" Kahlan asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh that boy? He's out in the front yard chopping firewood." Zedd said between bites of egg. Cara walked over to the window, and saw Richard chopping large logs with fervor. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He's still mad isn't he." Kahlan said worriedly. Zedd looked out the window at what Cara was seeing, before stuffing his face with a handful of bacon.

"Appears so." He said with a shrug. Cara walked over to Kahlan, and put her arm on Kahlan's lower back.

"Maybe we shouldn't say goodbye." Cara whispered to Kahlan, who shook her head and began to walk towards the door.

"It wouldn't be proper, Cara." Kahlan replied before walking out to where Richard was chopping.

Richard stood topless, covered in sweat from the exorbitant amount of effort he was putting into his work.

"Richard," Kahlan started. Richard swung down his axe with a large chop. "Richard!" Kahlan screamed. He turned around to see Kahlan tentatively standing a few feet away from him, while Cara stood frozen in the doorway. Kahlan hurriedly continued.

"We're leaving now." She said simply. Richard shrugged, before picking up his axe.

"Have a happy life." He said, before bringing the axe down again, sticking it upright in the chopping block. He briskly walked by both of them, going into the house. Cara walked out holding their bags and a couple spare parcels of food she could manage to sneak by Zedd. Kahlan sighed and grabbed her sack.

"That went well." Cara said with a raised eyebrow. Kahlan gave Cara a stern look, to which Cara raised her hands in defeat.


	8. Chapter 8

Anxiety and hesitation. It knawed on Cara's bones every night, keeping her from sleep, and keeping her unfocused. She would ride during the day with Kahlan, toward Aydindril, a place that she was not welcome, and at night she'd close her eyes and force her beating heart to slow. It put strain on her to do this, to smile and show emotion and pretend that everything was as it should be, but deep in her heart she knew it wasn't. A Mord-Sith wasn't going to settle down; death and suffering was always lingering around waiting for her to be weak. She let herself feel this love because she wanted so bad to be something she wasn't. Cara didn't dream anymore, but if she did, she'd most likely have dreamt about the torture; the merciless pain she went through strictly to rid herself of all feeling.

"When we get to Aydindril I will show you off to everyone." Kahlan chattered happily. "We will be protected by the Home Guard, so no one will try to hurt you." Kahlan shook her head and shivered a little at the thought. "No, I wouldn't ever let anyone do that." Cara nodded her head, deep in thoughts of her own but trying to keep up. She leaned her hand into the agiel at her side, and it woke her up a little.

"We should check the map." Cara muttered, stopping her horse. Kahlan rode forward a few steps before processing what she said and stopping. Cara pulled the large aged map out of her pack and looked down at it. Cara's hair brushed against the edges of the map. Kahlan walked up and brushed it back with a finger.

"Your hair is getting longer, Cara." Kahlan said quietly. Cara turned up to look at her, putting a hand on her head self consciously.

"It grows, what does it matter?" Cara replied. Kahlan bit her lip, running her fingers through the stock straight running down Cara's back.

"Don't you want to braid it?" Kahlan whispered shyly, looking intensely into Cara's green eyes. Cara blinked and stepped back, face showing her conflicting thoughts.

"That's... not a part of me anymore." Cara said after a minute, before relaxing the emotion from her face. Kahlan pulled her hand back and put it by her side.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Cara." She realized in those moments the twisted thoughts Cara must have been thinking this past week. Cara coughed, and pointed to the top of the map.

"We're about a week and a half away from the Midlands. From there you can do the navigating, since you know the Midlands so well." Kahlan nodded quietly, and Cara folded up the map. There was a moment of awkwardness between them, and then they walked toward their horses again.

Kahlan let her mind gently imagine all the things she would do with Cara once they arrived in Aydindril. A brief urgent flash came into her head regarding how her people would deal with her taking a female mate, but she smoothed the thought away like she did with other things that troubled her. She was going to be happy, truly and completely happy, despite all the odds life had presented her. She looked over to Cara, who was silent and pensive while she rode alongside her. The slight breeze was blowing her long hair back, and Kahlan thought to herself just how incredibly lucky she was.

When they had made their way into the Midlands, and Kahlan had informed Cara that they had come to mountains that she knew, they once again set up camp, this time in a wayward pine. The wind was starting to bite with the cold that was familiar to the Midlands, and Kahlan silently took notice of the slight shiver that Cara tried to hide. Luckily, Kahlan had brought a nice warm wolf fur with her; the only problem was convincing Cara to actually wear it. Huddled in the hull of a large oak, they sat knee to knee inside the tree. Kahlan and Cara found some dry dead branches along the outside of the wayward pine, and set up a small fire. One couldn't stretch out completely in the wayward pine, as it was truly only suitable for one person, but Kahlan didn't mind at all-it been awhile since she had a good reason to touch Cara.

"I didn't expect the fall to turn to winter so quickly." Cara said with a shiver, holding her hands out towards the hearth of the fire. Kahlan tried to hide her smile.

"Winter comes early in the Midlands. I figured you'd know that after all our travels." Cara huffed and rubbed her hands.

"Still. I hate the cold." Cara grumbled to herself. Kahlan held a small stick in her hand, and poked at the fire. She watched the little bits of ash come up in tiny sparks, and became ever more aware of the leather covered knee touching hers. They sat there in silence, the two of them, knowing what was in the air but neither of them daring to say anything about it.

"I'm going to try to sleep, Cara." Kahlan finally said. In a bold move, Kahlan wrapped the fur around her legs, and scooted so that her head rested against Cara's lap. Cara jumped a little, but soon relaxed in the comfort that comes between lovers.

Sleep didn't come quickly for Kahlan, so she laid on Cara's lap simply daring to stare into Cara's eyes. After a few moments Cara looked away.

"What are you frightened of?" Kahlan finally asked. Cara bit her lip, a little sliver of hair coming in front of her face as she did so.

"I worry about him." Cara said. She looked down at Kahlan, her eyes ablaze with the reflection of the fire in them. "I worry about us." Kahlan stretched her arm out and touched Cara's face.

"Aydindril is closer every passing day. We will be free there." Kahlan said simply. Cara felt the tears sting at her eyelids, and once again looked back at the fire, willing them to go away. It killed her that Kahlan honestly expected things to be easy for them. Cara knew better. There was peace in these lands for now, but peace never lasts, and under the veil, there is always war being planned. Cara was made for war, and she could smell it everywhere she went.

"Go to sleep, Kahlan." Cara said, hiding her feelings where Kahlan could never reach them.

It must have been an hour before sunrise when Kahlan woke up alone in the pine. The fire was snuffed out hours ago, and Kahlan turned and saw Cara standing out in the woods, staring at nothing. Kahlan sighed and rose, her body sore from sleeping at such weird angles, and she walked out to Cara, who had noticed she awoke, but made no move to indicate it. Kahlan reached out, touching Cara's shoulder. It was tense, that much Kahlan could feel, but it relaxed in seconds, and Cara turned around with a tight smile on her face.

"What were you thinking of? It's cold." Kahlan said softly, knowing she wouldn't get the answer she was looking for.

"Aydindril." Cara answered enigmatically. Kahlan took her hand, and led her back to the wayward pine. They both shivered in the cold, their breaths coming out as fog from their lips. Cara laid down as much as she could, tired from not sleeping the night before, and Kahlan laid upon her, and gently laid her lips upon hers. It took effort to keep their teeth from chattering as they kissed, but soon the warmth they had created in each other kept them somewhat comfortable. Their mouths became more urgent suddenly, and neither knew why or what made them decide to continue. It was far too cold to be nude, so Cara slipped her hand under the Confessor dress Kahlan wore, and Kahlan, unable to reach what she wanted through the leather, pressed her fingers urgently at Cara's core, and they rode out the desperate passion together, in the freezing cold of a winter morning. Kahlan felt like crying, but she didn't let them come. It was a strange sensation, wanting to cry but not knowing why, like everything was backwards and what you thought was working was never working at all. Cara grabbed the Wolf fur from the back of the wayward pine, and put it over them. She kissed Kahlan's forehead, and then began to fall asleep. Kahlan simply watched.


	9. Chapter 9

When they reached the crest of the hill, and Cara got a good eyeful of her surroundings, she was stunned to silence. It was different seeing Aydindril from this angle-the front entrance. It was the way the city was supposed to be seen, with all it's glory and shining magnificence. The first time she was there it was in the pretext of war; to maim and to kill every last one of the remaining Confessors. It was done in the darkest of night, where the beautiful view was squandered by murder and suffering. In this view, not nearly a candle mark past the sun rise, it was a sight to behold.

"Why didn't you tell me we were here?" Cara managed to mutter to Kahlan, who's smile was as big as her face.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." She replied giddily before starting her horse at a light gallop. "Come, Cara! Let's get to the gates!" Cara paused momentarily, before shaking her head and following Kahlan's white steed.

As they approached the Home guard standing watch near the gate entrance, Kahlan slowed down to speak to Cara quietly before they were seen.

"Once you get here you need to know a few things about... our customs." Kahlan said in hushed tones. "First of all, I ride ahead of you, but keep close behind. Secondly, be sure to keep a level head around the other palace's kings and queens; they can be quite... judgmental and I don't want you killing anyone." Cara simply nodded.

"Third thing, remember to bow." Kahlan quickly added, knowing it was going to be the hardest thing for Cara to listen to.

"Mord-Sith bow to no one." Cara said automatically. Kahlan smiled tightly, expecting that response.

"Try? For me." Kahlan pleaded gently. Cara grunted and waved her hand forward. Kahlan sped up a little and came to the front as soon as the Home Guard saw that it was the Mother Confessor approaching. The two young men quickly dropped to a knee with a clattering of armor.

"Mother Confessor!" The shorter guard yelled with surprise. He looked no older than eighteen, at Cara's estimate. "We-we will let everyone know of your arrival!" Cara looked to Kahlan, who's face was expressionless and almost cold.

"Thank you..." Kahlan said open endedly, searching for a name.

"Keith! It's Keith." The young kid said nervously. He had obviously been in this position for a short period of time, yet had the nerve to speak to the Mother Confessor. Cara was slightly impressed, and yet a little annoyed. Kahlan simply nodded.

"Keith, please hurry." He quickly got to his feet, and scurried away, clanking metal as he ran. The other guard was still kneeling, refusing to look up.

"You may stand." He stood quietly, his face not showing fear, but respect and obedience. Kahlan slid off her horse, and Cara did the same. When she looked back at the man, he was staring her dead in the eye.

"Problem?" Cara said menacingly. Kahlan touched her arm and started to speak to the man.

"She's with us. She's not the Mord-Sith you know." The man stared unblinkingly at Cara, and Cara watched the man's adam's apple bounce as he swallowed back his disgust.

"They came in quads, and slaughtered women in the streets." He said through clenched teeth. Kahlan reached out an arm, and touched the man gently on the shoulder.

"That was the past. What good are we if we cannot look forward? There is peace now, and that's what matters." The man spit on the ground in front of Cara.

"I will never bow to Mord-Sith." He growled, and Cara simply stood there, seething with anger that she couldn't express. Kahlan felt a smidge of pride at that moment, watching Cara hold herself back like that. It wasn't customary for her at all, yet she did it with ease for Kahlan. It wasn't a few seconds later that both of them heard metal clanging toward them. Cara couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sound.

"Mother Confessor! They are ready for you inside!" Keith yelped as he approached. Kahlan looked at Cara with hope in her eyes, to which Cara smiled at despite herself and the mood she was in. The large gates cranked open slowly, revealing what was inside.

Cara felt the outside did no justice, though she'd never admit it out loud to anyone. The palaces glimmered with ivory stone, and the streets were lined with every single citizen of the city of Aydindril. Children, women, and men stood by gaping as Kahlan slowly walked down the street, face once again impassive and without any emotion. It was her Confessor's face Cara realized, and as she obediently followed a few steps behind Kahlan, she couldn't help but feel the eyes that were on her, both curious and fearful of what the red leather she wore represented. Kahlan stopped in front of each palace, making sure to thank the lowest servants before the King and Queen, which from what Cara could tell, didn't please them very much. Cara simply nodded to them, which Kahlan glared at her for.

"Fine." She grumbled, and Cara proceeded to bow like a gentleman, which got strange looks from the royalty. Kahlan raised her eyebrows, but said nothing, as it was technically what she had asked, and beggars couldn't be choosers with Cara. Kahlan smiled a bit at the thought in her head. She was far from a beggar, especially now. Kahlan was impressed with Cara's behavior, as it took a very long time to get from the gate to the Confessor's palace. As if Cara could read her thoughts, Cara sighed a large sigh of relief when they stood before the steps of her palace. It was very obviously Kahlan's, because it was the largest and grandest of them all.

"What do you think of our new home?" Kahlan remarked as the flood of servants and maids came rushing at them.

"It's no People's Palace." Cara said flatly. Kahlan laughed, and Cara cracked a smile.

"Kahlan!" Came the sound of a woman's voice from behind them. Kahlan smiled wide to Cara, and turned around with a whirl.

"Mistress Sanderholt!" She shrieked, and hugged the older woman tightly. The woman was dressed in a servant's clothes, which Cara wasn't surprised at, knowing Kahlan.

"Cara," Kahlan said happily, "this is my friend Mistress Sanderholt. She works in the kitchen." Cara crossed her arms, unfamiliar with warm welcomes and hugs and kisses. The woman smiled at Cara, not bothering to notice the leather and the agiels strapped to her.

"Miss Sanderholt, this is Cara." Kahlan laid a slight emphasis on Cara's name, which Cara noted curiously. Suddenly the woman's eyes lit up with recognition, and she held out an arm excitedly.

"Come, dears. First you get your baths, and then we'll have something special made for you when you're done." Mistress Sanderholt put her hands on both of their backs, not quite pushing but urging them up the steps. Cara had to admit she was looking forward to a bath.

"I told you, nobody bathes me except my sisters!" Cara yelled once again to the young woman servant in the bath.

"But miss," the woman began again. "it's customary. You're a guest." Cara growled at the woman, and the young maid slowly backed out of the room.

"Good. Bye." Cara said before slamming the door in her face. Kahlan was curiously absent from the quarters she had been escorted to, and the room with the bath was large and vacant. Cara looked at the warm vapors as they floated enchantingly above the water. With a sigh, the blonde began to undo her leathers.

After weeks of sleeping on hard forest dirt under the stars and sun, the water felt delicious on Cara's skin. With a deep stress filled sigh she slipped under the water, wetting her long tresses as she dipped into the water. For a second she lay under the water, staring with bleary eyes at the ceiling lit by natural light. Out she breathed through her nose, feeling the air in her lungs deplete until she couldn't stop herself from plunging out of the water for breath. It was little respite for the stress she felt, but for a second she felt at least she was literally drowning in water, instead of just feeling it metaphorically. A gentle knock came at the door.

"I told you, I don't need help!" Cara practically screamed. There was a light laugh, and Kahlan pushed open the door.

"Not taking well to servants, are you?" Kahlan said with a smile. She was freshly bathed, her hair brushed down her shoulders in loose ringlets. She looked beautiful and fresh, and Cara felt her breath trap in her chest.

"They're a little pushy." Cara said defensively. Kahlan took a step stool, and carried it over to the bath tub that lay in the center of the room.

"But you do need someone to wash your back, Cara." She said lightly, with a false sense of innocense. Cara smiled smugly, and the Mother Confessor noticed that she looked no older than a teenager with her hair wet and the kohl gone from her eyes. She fought the shudder that tried to overtake her body, and picked up a rag instead.

"May I?" Kahlan asked. Cara leaned forward, brushing her hair onto her left shoulder. Kahlan gently rubbed the cloth over Cara's shoulders, the steam from the cooling bath still circling lazily over the water's edge. Cara closed her eyes and relished the simplicity of the moment; the silence between them. Slowly, Kahlan dragged the rag down the Mord-Sith's back, and once she got to Cara's lower back, she quickly raised her hand back up, careful not to get her sleeve wet in the process.

"Mmm, I love that." Cara said before she could stop herself. Kahlan breathed out a little shakily, and smiled at Cara's admission. Soon she stopped, and placed the rag back on the edge of the bath.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to finish. I promise however, after matters are attended to, I will be back." Cara opened her eyes and turned to look at Kahlan quizzically. Kahlan's face was soft but insistent, and Cara just leaned back. Kahlan slowly shook her head to herself.

"You really are too beautiful." Kahlan muttered to herself, before standing and heading towards the door.

"Oh," Kahlan added, "I had someone bring you up some suitable clothes for you while you're in Aydindril. I know it's not your usual leather, but really, you're scaring the townsfolk and most of the staff." Cara huffed and raised to grab at her leathers, but before she could even stand Kahlan had whisked them away and was out the door.

"Dammit, woman!" Cara yelled, splashing water on the floor as she did so.

After a few minutes sulking in the bath, Cara eventually stepped out into her quarters, still shivering from the cold. She saw, laid upon her large bed, a pair of red leather trousers and a red, long-sleeved, silk tunic. Cara smiled a little at the sight, before begrudgingly putting them on. It wasn't her leathers, but it was as close as she could get for now. Thankfully she saw her old red boots laying near the door, and pulled them on quickly.

"Now for something to do..." Cara mused to herself. Before she could finish her thought, the mousey haired maidservant from before appeared from behind the door.

"Miss..." she said hesitantly. Cara was in a much better mood now (although a little sexually frustrated), and she tried not to scream at the girl who wasn't much more than fourteen years old. Cara waved her hand in a circle indicating that the girl continue.

"I am to take you on a tour of the palace." She said quickly, not daring to look Cara in the eye. Cara walked over to the window and looked out. There were people darting around inside the palace gates. At least it would be something to do.

"Fine. Take me on this tour."


	10. Chapter 10

Abby, as the young girl introduced herself, showed Cara around the palace with the speed of someone who wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible, and Cara didn't dare tell her to slow down. She showed her the palace garden, the reading room, the courtyard, the kitchen, and at Cara's curious insistence, the servants' quarters. Abby wasn't allowed to go into the Mother Confessor's quarters, as per custom, because she wasn't Kahlan's personal servant. This struck Cara as odd, considering the way Kahlan always treasured everyone and kept no airs about her.

"Why are you not allowed to see the Mother Confessor?" Cara asked casually. Abby stared at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"She is the Mother Confessor, and I am a maid servant." She said simply, as if the answer was self evident. Cara raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of her answer, but there was none.

"I see." Cara replied. "Well, I guess we're done with the tour then." Cara said, letting the words hang in the air.

"Well then, unless you need anything..." the girl said hesitantly, watching Cara's face for an answer.

"You're free to go... well, as soon as you show me back to my quarters that is. This place is far too big a labyrinth for my tastes." The girl simply nodded, and made her way towards the simple servants' stairs leading up to the wing Cara's room was in.

Kahlan sat at her desk, simply staring at the mountain of papers that lay on it waiting for her approval. There were finance reports, requests for permission to build, requests for funds, along with an assortment of other reports and statements ready for her immediate approval. After months of being out in the woods looking for adventure, a momentous amount of paperwork was hardly what she had imagined she'd be doing on her first days back to Aydindril with Cara. At least there would be a dinner waiting for them in a couple hours.

As Kahlan thoughtlessly began reviewing papers and signing on the various dotted lines, her mind went adrift of her work, thinking instead of the blonde who was in wait of her not too far away. As she reviewed budget reports she thought of Cara's long, muscular back, as she signed waivers she thought of Cara's thighs, and while she looked over reports of disputes among taxpayers she thought of touching those thighs and kissing her way down that back. It was all very thought consuming, and eventually she found that the more she tried to work, the more temptation and thoughts of her love fought for importance in her mind. After a couple hours of this she sat back and decided that she needed to see Cara, even if her work wouldn't really allow it.

Cara sat silently on the bed, with it's fine duvet that matched the drapery, and stared out the window to the illustrious view of the palace's courtyard. She watched the sky as it moved throughout the day; clouds covering and uncovering the sun, the shadows as they crawled along the ground. The minutes rolled by slowly, and she felt the absence of the people she cared about as she sat in the moment's silence. She loved Kahlan with her entire soul, but there was room there for Richard and Zedd, and she wished she could be with all of them. There wasn't a world to save anymore, and she would just have to deal with that as the days passed. In the silence of the room she could easily hear the quick steps echoing through the halls toward her door, and at once she knew it was Kahlan headed towards her. She didn't move, just continued to stare out the window, waiting for her to arrive.

"Cara?" Kahlan asked as she walked into the room. Cara's back was turned to her, silence hanging over the room like a shadow. Kahlan walked toward Cara hesitantly, circling around the bed toward the window. Cara's face was deep in thought.

"I thought you were working." Cara said softly. Kahlan leaned forward to brush back Cara's hair and tuck it behind her ear.

"I couldn't resist seeing you again." Kahlan whispered lovingly. Cara reached up to the hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Do you have time?" Cara asked suggestively. Kahlan shook her head no, but leaned forward to kiss her anyway. Their lips met with tenderness, tongues brushing sweetly against each other as if memorizing each other's mouths. Cara captured Kahlan's lower lip, sucking it into her mouth. Kahlan groaned softly into the kiss, relishing the feeling. Cara put her arms around Kahlan's back and positioned her under her on the bed. Kahlan broke the kiss.

"I really can't, Cara." Kahlan began, but Cara simply took the opportunity to kiss butterfly kisses down Kahlan's neck. The brunette let loose a sigh, trying to fight the temptation with all of her self reserve.

"They can wait." Cara muttered against Kahlan's flushed skin, taking time to slowly nip at her flesh. Kahlan let out a slow moan. It had been the longest time since they'd made love in a bed. Cara entwined her hands with Kahlan's, lifting them above her head slowly as they kissed. From there, she began to undo the lacing on the front of Kahlan's corset, freeing the breasts from their tight confines. Kahlan gasped as she felt a warm mouth envelope her right nipple, and then felt the tug of the corset being pulled from under her and hitting the floor with a soft thud. Kahlan felt the soft silk of Cara's blouse under her hands, reaching down to pull it gently off of her. Cara obliged, leaning back so she could pull it off without tearing it. Kahlan watched the gentle way Cara took it off, as if she didn't want to risk tearing it, and Kahlan pounced on Cara with new found fervor.

"I love you." Kahlan breathed out as she kissed along Cara's collarbone. Cara was breathing hard, and chose to kiss her back hard and passionately in reply.

"Say you love me." Kahlan grunted out as she felt Cara's fingers rub against her sex.

"I love you." Cara whispered before pushing her fingers in to fill Kahlan whole again. Kahlan sat back on her legs as Cara pressed her flesh, letting all of her thoughts float away in a black tide. Cara leaned up, sucking on her heaving breasts, gently biting her swollen nipples, which left her breathless. Cara's pumping came in a staccato rhythm, making it unpredictable yet extremely pleasurable. Kahlan's eyes had been closed, reveling in the feelings the Mord-Sith was blossoming in her body, but something made her open them. Her blue eyes were unfocused, but as they sharpened, she saw something that nearly broke her heart in half. Cara's eyes were watery with unshed tears. Kahlan tried to stop, but Cara pushed her over the edge, and Kahlan, helpless to the flooding orgasm, came with a loud shudder and scream. Kahlan felt as if her body was numb, and she quickly reached her hands up to Cara's face and began pleading, begging for her to tell her what was wrong.

"I don't know, Kahlan!" Cara screamed in frustration. They both stared at each other, gasps of breath echoing off the stone walls as they tried to catch their breath. Cara gritted her teeth and screamed.

"What is wrong with me!" She cried, and in a fleeting moment of anger, grabbed a nearby chair and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crash, and pieces of wood ricocheted across the room. Kahlan began to weep because she could do nothing else.

"I just..." Kahlan sobbed, "wanted you to be... happy!" Cara looked at her pleadingly, and hushed her, getting on her knees before the bed.

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. Please, please don't cry." Cara's eyes were wide with panic at what she'd let loose, and she wanted desperately to take back what she had done. Kahlan's eyes began to blacken, the irises swirling into the tar black of her pupils as she cried.

"Kahlan!" Cara cried, grabbing a hold of Kahlan's shoulders. "Calm down!"

Kahlan felt the power surging, the firey engulfing flames of the Con Dar, and turned toward a mirror on the other side of the room. She gasped at the sight of herself, and quickly, almost as if it had never happened, the black eyes swirled back into the light blue they once were. Laying there nude in Cara's bed, Kahlan had never felt more helpless. Cara grabbed her, and pulled her head against her bare chest. She smoothed back Kahlan's hair, making soothing noises as she tried to comfort her. Kahlan sniffed and leaned away from Cara's caress.

"Cara," she asked quietly, "are you scared of me?"


	11. Chapter 11

"What? Kahlan, no!" Cara was dumbfounded, and stepped back from the embrace she held her in.

"It's just... you treat me like porcelain, Cara. Like any minute I could shatter into a million pieces." Kahlan wiped her eyes, all the while watching Cara's every move. Cara just stood there, her arms hanging slack at her sides.

"You're special to me. I just... I just don't want to lose you." Cara finally admitted; both to herself and to Kahlan. Kahlan rose off the bed and walked over to where Cara stood.

"Why do you think you'll lose me?" Kahlan asked desperately. Cara shook her head, and turned to look at the fire burning in the fireplace near the bed.

"Good things like you never last for me." She said simply. Kahlan took Cara's hands and led her back to the bed.

"Hold me, Cara. I'm not going anywhere." Cara, more comfortable nude, stripped off the leather trousers and followed Kahlan back into the bed. There they lay under the sheets, holding desperately to each other.

After a few hours Kahlan looked out the window to see the sun was well in the sky. Regretfully, she had to return to her work. She turned to Cara who was sound asleep, and after stroking her cheek, slowly rose out of the bed and began to dress. Cara's eyes slowly opened, and Kahlan looked at her apologetically before heading toward the door. Cara said nothing, just laid in the bed watching her leave.

Kahlan felt like she was beginning to lose her mind, almost going into Con Dar like that. She was even more amazed that Cara was able to talk her out of it; to bring her back from the precipice like that. As she walked the long halls towards her office she came to the conclusion that she had to get answers, and there was only one way she knew that would help her understand more about what was happening to her magic. The Night Wisps.

"Where is Kahlan?" Cara asked Abby when she came to check on her.

"She's with the council right now, I suppose." The young girl replied as she lay Cara's tea on the table. Cara was dressed again, once again looking out the window as had become her custom since she came here.

"When will she be back?" Cara's voice sounded flat and without dimension. The maid servant found it strange that she was acting this way; she had been screaming at the top of her lungs at her just the day before. Cara turned to look at the girl.

"I see you cleaned up my mess." Cara said flatly. The girl figured she was talking about the chair fragments she'd picked up just a moment before. Abby merely nodded, bowing before making her way out the door.

"If I may ask you one question, Abby." Cara said suddenly, pausing the girl mid footstep.

"Yes, madam?"

"Does the Mother Confessor treat you well?" Cara looked her in the eye, examining her as if she could tell any lie that she could think of in her mind. Luckily, she had no cause to lie.

"When my mother got sick, Mistress sent for a nurse to care for her, and kept paying her until she got better. I think, if you are to treat someone well, you should do such a thing." Abby's reply seemed to satisfy Cara, so with a casual wave of her hand Abby knew she could leave the room.

Cara slowly got off the bed and onto her feet. She didn't want to feel like a prisoner, and she needed to get out of this palace, even if it got her in trouble. She didn't know how Kahlan managed to live like this for so long, all alone in her castle away from the world. Cara didn't want to hide away.

When she managed to find her way out of the palace, she ducked off of main street toward the dingier part of town, where the brothels and pubs were located. Children played with stray dogs on the streets, while street merchants yelled about their wares to any passersby. Cara had some silver on her-she knew if she wanted more she could simply ask Kahlan, but she was stubborn, and planned to somehow acquire more for herself if need be. On the corner she saw a small looking pub, seemingly an outcast from the rest of the shops.

"This looks about right." Cara said to herself under her breath. She looked up at the sky-it was mid afternoon, which meant it was time for a drink.

"So let me tell you, I got it pretty good." Cara slurred to the young man sitting captive at the table with her.

"Then... what's the problem?" He replied wearily, his eyes darting back and forth in the bar looking for an exit. Cara leans forward and slaps her hand on the table, making him jump.

"It's too perfect!" Cara yells. She throws back another hearty swig of her mead, and rolls her head around her shoulders.

"Can I leave?" The man whimpers. Cara pauses, looking bleary eyed at the man that looked about to soil himself.

"Yeah. You've done your purpose." She says with a wave of her hand. He doesn't hesitate to jump from his chair and go running out of the pub.

"I figured I'd find you here." A silky voice says from behind Cara. Cara recognizes it and slowly turns. Kahlan has her arms crossed, staring with hard eyes. Everyone in the pub is dead silent, and if you listened hard enough, you could hear a rat scurry across the floor.

"Shit." Was all Cara could say.

"I can't believe you!" Kahlan yelled at Cara as they headed back to the the palace. People stared openly at them, and as Cara took note of it, Kahlan simply ignored it. Cara tried her best not to stumble, but try as she might, she still had a little bit of unevenness in her step. Kahlan continued, "It's mid afternoon, Cara!"

"Just trying to unwind." Cara said tiredly. She was trying to concentrate on walking, and it was quite trying.

"Things aren't easy for me either, Cara. You have to find other ways to cope with stress." Kahlan said angrily, crossing her arms. Cara just stared at her, her eyes half lidded with drunkenness. Kahlan tisked to herself, and grabbed Cara by the arm.

"Let's get you inside. You've had too much."

A few minutes later, after Kahlan had taken all the back hallways to get to Cara's quarters, she managed to dump Cara on her bed.

"Why don't I get to sleep with you?" Cara said drunkenly to the ceiling.

"What?" Kahlan said softly in reply.

"I want to sleep with you." Cara mumbled, half asleep. Kahlan walked toward the bed, brushing Cara's long blonde locks away from her face.

"I thought you wanted space, Cara." Kahlan whispered, softly stroking her lover's cheek. Cara shook her head like a child, and then fell asleep. Kahlan coughed back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes, and smiled happily to herself. Things weren't perfect, but they were getting better.


	12. Chapter 12

The blacksmith stared at her like she had grown a pair of wings. Cara only grunted, her eyebrows lowering into a caustic glare.

"You heard me, blacksmith." She growled menacingly. The man knew better than to resist her request, but it was truly strange to him that a woman would want a sword to begin with.

"But m'lady, you are but a wo-woman!" Suddenly Cara gripped the poor man's apron, pulling him within 3 inches of her face.

"I. Want. A. Sword." She hissed. The man merely nodded, and he was thrown back on his feet again, stumbling.

Cara knew she had no need for a sword. She still felt the agiel burning and tingling against her hand as she gripped it. The idea though-that maybe she may need a weapon that didn't rely on a certain person's magic-was lingering long after she shooed the thoughts away. Richard hadn't been seen or heard of since they left him. She only had word from travelers and merchants, but she knew better than to be too comfy in paradise. She remembered the stone that had been given to her and Kahlan, but feared it's magic, and what it might bring to light.

Cara watched the blacksmith pound steel against the anvil, listening to every clang of the hammer as if it were merely the ticking of a clock. Long ago she'd been trained not to startle at a loud noise. Her eyes were fixed on the red glowing metal, face blank with thought. No one dared to say a word to her, but she felt a pair of eyes upon her, and it pulled her quickly out of her stupor. As she turned and scanned the crowd, she saw a black cloak billow before the owner of the cloak simply disappeared.

Cara made her way back to the castle with cautious steps, eyes flickering around her to see if anyone else had found her interesting. Not one person dared to look her in the eyes, and she made her way through the crowds of people like one would swim through a river. At last, when she came to a member of the Home Guard standing at the gate through the castle, he merely nodded at her, and let her continue into the castle. Cara felt tense and tired; she had been forgoing sleep so that she may continue to be haunted by the thoughts and worries that often plagued her mind.

When she arrived at the Mother Confessor's personal quarters, she quickly scanned the room before she stepped inside. Kahlan was undoubtably doing Council work, but Kahlan didn't always follow schedule. Cara began to quickly shed of her clothing, preparing to take a searingly hot bath alone.

"Alexis!" she yelled. The young girl was immediately at the door, already used to seeing Cara stark naked.

"Yes, Mistress?" She replied.

"Prepare a bath for me please." Cara said simply with flat inflection. To one who didn't know Cara and her ways, they might have thought she was fond of having maids and servants replying to her every beck and call, but they would be very wrong. Cara hated all the pomp and circumstance surrounded around being the mate of the Mother Confessor. It was endlessly frustrating that she couldn't merely fetch the hot water herself, or prepare a meal on her own. She ached to be out in the forests of the Midlands, making due with what she had. Of course the food that was prepared for her was delicious (unlike her spice soup), and the hot water was always at it's hottest when someone else fetched it and ran down the hall with it, but Cara wanted the ease, the simplicity of being alone. With a sigh she realized she spent very little time alone until she arrived at Aydindril.

Soon the water was in the bath, and she got in, letting the scaldingly hot water wash over her. Alexis waited patiently, her eyes unfocused and merely staring blankly at Cara's general area.

"You may leave now, Alexis." Cara sighed. With a blink, the girl was gone.

She thought about the night they had spent together a week ago, the catalyst that left her in Kahlan's personal quarters, sleeping right beside her every night. Cara cringed at the thought of her personal weakness, telling Kahlan almost all of her fears and secrets in her drunken stupor. It wasn't becoming of a Mord-Sith to wear her heart on her sleeve like that. Cara knitted her brow as how little of her life these days actually resembled the life she lived before Kahlan. Cara sunk her head below the now luke warm water, her long blonde hair swirling around in the water like little strands of ribbon dancing in a gust of wind. Cara opened her eyes, only to see a blurry face staring down at her. Her shock caused her to breath in a mouth full of water. She rose to the surface immediately, coughing and sputtering.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Kahlan yelled in immediate apology. She slapped her hand against Cara's back as she coughed. When Cara eventually caught her breath, she turned to Kahlan, her green eyes almost glowing with anger.

"Never do that again!" Cara yelled, her voice sounding hoarse from coughing so hard. Kahlan began to giggle, and then full blown laughter erupted from her. Cara glared at her until she began to settle down again.

"What is so funny?" She said, her hair matted down on her head, and Kahlan smiled happily at how young she looked.

"Oh... you, I guess." Kahlan replied. Cara bit her lip, and tried not to smile. Eventually she stopped trying, and a sly smirk was on her lips. Kahlan put her hands on both sides of Cara's face, and kissed her gently, almost like a whisper against Cara's full lips.

"I sense a problem, Kahlan." Cara said with mock seriousness.

"Oh?" Kahlan replied coyly.

"One of us is naked, and the other is not." Cara continued. Kahlan took in a tiny breath, her smile turning into a look of hot desire.

"Get out of the bath." Kahlan whispered. The blonde Mord-Sith stood slowly, her body glistening, and stepped out of the bath. She took Kahlan's hand with all the gentleness she could possess, and lead her toward the bed.

Cara laid her on the bed before crawling over and straddling Kahlan's thighs. The Confessor's breaths were shallow and quick, giving away her deep burning desire. Slowly, Cara began to undo the laces to Kahlan's bodice, every lace undone slowly letting free the heaving breasts of the Mother Confessor. Kahlan's pupils were large, foretelling a future release.

When Cara pulled away the imposing leather and silk on Kahlan's body, Cara leaned forward, her eyes meeting Kahlan's, and began to run her lips over Kahlan's stiff left nipple. Kahlan couldn't stop her hips from slowly grinding against Cara's body even if she tried. The contact wasn't nearly enough, but feeling Cara's hot core against her was a torture divine.

Cara made her way to the other nipple, her tongue peeking out to lick against the straining peak. Kahlan had never experienced this side of Cara-usually the sex was rough and passionate-but the slow calculated movements left her body simmering with desire. The grinding of Kahlan's hips against Cara left her incredibly close, so Cara sat up on her knees, eliminating the contact. Kahlan whimpered a little at the loss, but Cara shut her up with the sight of Cara grabbing and pulling at her own breasts. Cara moaned with strain-she was barely able to keep it together herself. Kahlan's blue eyes were a dull gray, threatening to go black at any minute. She took it upon herself to do something unprecedented and flipped Cara onto her back. Cara gasped in surprise, but her handed didn't cease to knead her own breasts. Kahlan wasted no time with teasing.

Kahlan's mouth latched onto Cara's outer lips, nipping and sucking at the pink swollen flesh. Cara's hips jerked, she was so close. Kahlan was enjoying this game, and only ran her tongue through Cara's folds with a very shallow lick. Cara was breathing with difficulty.

"Please, Kahlan." She groaned. Kahlan felt a jolt go to her core.

"Call me Mistress." She replied, surprising even herself at that moment. Cara's eyes locked on to hers.

"Fuck me, Mistress." Cara growled. That was all it took, and Kahlan was knuckle deep inside her.

Cara kept her eyes on Kahlan's swaying breasts as she began to pound her fingers into Cara's slick pussy. If Cara tried to determine whether this was making love or fucking, she couldn't. They were happily dancing on a thin line between the two. Cara felt the beginnings of an orgasm slowly crest in her body. It felt like being under a large imposing wave of emotion. She didn't want to let go before Kahlan, but when she met her eyes again it was obvious that Kahlan wanted it to happen. Cara had never truly given her complete control. That changed in that moment. Cara couldn't hold back the wave any longer, and simply shattered in orgasm, her groan almost turning into a hoarse scream at the huge release. Kahlan just stared at her in wonder, her mouth open wide, sucking air into her lungs in an effort to breathe. Cara didn't say a word, just leaned forward to grab Kahlan and yank her hips toward her face.

Kahlan didn't take much to get her end. Cara's mouth was experienced and hungry, nipping and sucking at Kahlan's flesh with reckless abandon. Cara's lips latched around the Mother Confessor's clit and sucked on it while flicking her tongue across the top of it. Kahlan couldn't stop her moans and exclamations of language she dared not to say in front of anyone but Cara. All it took was a tongue greedily lapping at her wetness for Kahlan to fall over the edge with a low angry grunt. When Cara let go, they just laid there on the bed, catching their breath. Kahlan, always the one to talk about what was on her mind, began to speak with winded breath.

"What... got INTO you, Cara?" Kahlan managed to gasp. Cara reached out for Kahlan's hand, and gripped it hard.

"I am yours." Cara replied simply.


	13. Chapter 13

Cara rode the warhorse far beyond where any of the countless citizens of Aydindril could ever find her. The sun streaked the sky, coloring the clouds a hazy red and purple. It was early evening, and there was only one question that needed to be answered. When she reached the trees, she stopped. A familiar face walked out from behind a tree.

"You found me." Richard said, his face solemn and his lips pursed. Cara didn't respond, just held her hand onto hilt of her brilliant sword. Richard's eyes followed the hand, and a sad smile crossed his lips.

"You've stopped using agiels." Richard remarked.

"I found I can't rely on magic anymore." Cara replied, gripping the hilt harder. Richard opened his mouth to talk, but said nothing.

"You're following me." she stated matter-of-factly, her eyes set in a steady glare. "Tell me why."

Richard stepped back and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to know if the rumors were true. Are you really her 'mate' now?" His voice was tinged with thinly veiled jealousy. Cara merely gave a curt nod.

"If that is her choice, then I will stand by it." Richard blinked a few times, then dropped his shoulders with defeat. Cara looked at him with a hint of pity; she remembered well when it was her that felt defeated and helpless because of unrequited love.

"You love her." he said quietly. Cara looked into his eyes with steely resolve.

"I do."

"Then never let her forget it." He replied, his voice seemingly strained. Cara looked back toward Aydindril; its colossal walls were beckoning to her. When she turned to address Richard, she saw that he was gone. Cara grunted, and then sent her horse in the direction of her new home.

Cara sometimes itched for her leathers again. Wearing expensive velvet and silk was comfortable enough, but the confines of her former outfit were what she was used to. Silk was too soft and breathable for her. She sometimes yearned for the hard shell of her leathers to keep her focused, her long braid pulled back tight on her head, centering her thoughts on her mission. She knew what the outfit stood for, how people feared and hated her when she wore it, but still, there was a tiny niggling in her mind that desired people to fear and respect her again. Without her leathers she wasn't recognized by anyone; just another person among a crowd of citizens making their way through the streets. The only people who seemed to recognize her were the guards just outside Kahlan's palace, and the servants inside. A small part of her mind wondered why Kahlan was so hesitant to claim Cara as her mate before the counsel. Was she afraid of what it meant? Cara tried to stop thinking about it before the insecurities consumed her.

Kahlan sat patiently, her face still and emotionless. She had sat there for almost six hours, watching the council members talk incessantly about things that mattered very little-the streets needed cleaning, a grave tax needed to be collected-the list went on and on almost indefinitely. Kahlan stifled a yawn, trying to focus her eyes instead of letting them glaze over like they threatened to. Suddenly, she noticed all eyes were on her.

"Mother Confessor?" Counselor Hessing repeated. "What is your view on your current situation?" Kahlan sat up straighter in her chair, hands briefly touching her hair in an effort to right herself.

"Yes... what situation?" She asked awkwardly.

"We wish to know what it is you plan to do with your... guest." He asked, his eyes alight with a knowing look.

"That's none of your business." Kahlan said, her nostrils flared with sudden aggrivation.

The counsel members all began to quietly chatter amongst themselves. Soon another man spoke aloud.

"We know more than you think, Kahlan. Is she your mate or not?" Kahlan turned to the man and glared angrily at him. He shrank back into his seat.

Hessing wasn't finished.

"I hardly think the woman would make a suitable mate... she is lacking certain... attributes. And she's a Mord-Sith no less! Don't you want to continue your line, Mother Confessor?" He asked wryly, obviously enjoying getting a rise out of her. Kahlan stood up suddenly.

"This meeting is over." She said angrily, and before anyone got a word in edgewise, hurriedly marched out of the room toward her personal quarters.

"Cara?" She asked as she entered the spacious bedroom. Cara was seated on the large bed, her body faced toward the window over looking the city below. She didn't turn as Kahlan walked in.

"Richard visited me earlier tonight." The blonde said flatly.

"Richard?" Kahlan replied hesitantly. Cara stood up from the bed and turned to face her. Cara's face was expressionless, but Kahlan recognized the panic in her eyes.

"What did he want?" Kahlan asked, her eyes locked onto Cara's.

"He's wanted to know if I was really your mate." Cara admitted.

Kahlan's shoulders tensed up. A shiver of anxiety travelled up her spine just at the thought of facing the enormous faceless crowd of Aydindril, a Mord-Sith at her side. She needed more time to assert her power, she needed more time to just get used to the idea of even having a mate. Cara's eyes studied Kahlan carefully. She began to slowly walk toward her.

"I wonder," Cara began. "Might things have been easier if I was male? If I could provide you with a child?" Kahlan snapped back to reality when she processed what Cara had said.

"Cara!" She gasped. "What in the world would make you even think such a thing? I love you and only you, Cara. As you are-Morth-Sith and female!" Cara stared at her face imploringly. When she found nothing to doubt she simply closed her eyes.

Kahlan reached over to Cara's side, deftly pulling the sword out of Cara's scabbard.

"This, we need to talk about." Kahlan held it up; the candles in the room glinted off the blade, making it's reflection bounce across the room as she inspected it. Cara shrugged, nonchalant.

"Insurance." The blonde replied.

"It looks expensive." Kahlan countered.

"Expensive insurance." Cara said with a smirk. She held out her hand expectantly. Kahlan gave the sword back, her brow knit with worry.

"Do you think there is a need for a sword? Is there something out there that scares you?" Kahlan asked. Cara smoothly slid the jeweled sword back into it's scabbard. She put a hand on her hip and looked deeply into Kahlan's eyes.

"A Mord-Sith is always prepared." Cara replied. Kahlan rolled her eyes, while inside she felt a tingling of fear. _So Cara feels it too._ She thought to herself. Something was on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

"Surely you can do better than that!" Cara said with a swipe of her sword. Geoff, Captain of the Home Guard, had a face that was red as a beet with anger. He yelled a gruff growl and then charged at Cara once again, but she merely knocked his sword aside and parried around him. Then, with a smile so cruel it would melt a flower, Cara hit him on top of the head with the flat side of her sword. The crowd of soldiers who had gathered to watch hooted at the action, only angering and embarrassing poor Geoff more. Kahlan watched the event with a shake of her head and a small secret smile. She had heard the commotion and decided to quietly observe it from a distance. This was the Cara that Kahlan loved to see; confident, brash, and full of bravado. It made her feel pride that she was hers alone, not to mention a slight tingle of excitement.

"Now, which of you morons would like to face me next, huh?" Cara yelled, and once again swiped her sword through the air. Suddenly though, Cara felt a pair of eyes on her, and as if they were connected by some kind of magical cord, her eyes searched and landed on Kahlan's. The smile on her dirty face sent a warm rush up Kahlan's spine.

"It appears I am wanted," Cara said with a laugh. "I bid you adeu!" Cara curtsied ungracefully, and the crowd of men cheered and applauded. The blonde then began to jog toward Kahlan, who stood a few hundred yards away.

"What was all that?" Kahlan asked with a raised brow.

"Just showing them what they should already know by now," Cara replied, still trying to catch her breath.

"Come. I have something to show you." Cara simply smiled and followed.

Nikki stood above the still body. Blood had made a deep red pool under its head, and long ago the corpse of Darken Rahl had stopped it's writhing and twitching. With the slightest of effort, Nikki yanked and broke apart the Rada'Han off of her neck. She threw it against a wall with a hollow clang and headed toward the exit of the People's Palace. She could hear the feet stomping behind her, running in her direction, but she simply did not care.

When she was finally outside, she turned and took one good last look at the People's Palace; it's white limestone walls that held in so much death and destruction. She simply lifted her bruised and bloody arms, and the entire thing collapsed into dust and rubble. It was only then that she dared smile, reopening the various cuts on her lips, and coating her white teeth with her own blood. She knew at that moment that she only wished for two things in this world. Power, and Richard Rahl's head.

Cara stood in place, her eyes completely fixed to a parchment that Kahlan held in her hand.

"I will only do this if you want me to." Kahlan said steadily. Cara reached out and took it. It was an official decree that would go all across the Midlands, stating that Cara was now the mate of the Mother Confessor. Cara signed the parchment quickly, and handed the quill back to Kahlan.

"It is done." Cara said. Kahlan's hands shook as she held them out for Cara to take. They looked into each others eyes for a moment that felt like forever. Cara had to look away first, simply because if she looked any longer she'd lose herself. Kahlan coughed.

"Right. Tomorrow will be the announcement. We will stand before the people, and finally the people of Aydindril will know whom I have chosen." Kahlan reached out to rub off some dirt smudged on Cara's face. Cara took the hand, and held it against her face. Kahlan sealed the letter with wax and walked to a silent guard who stood outside the door. With a few hushed words he was off to send it to the counsel. When Kahlan turned, she saw Cara standing there looking preoccupied with a thought.

"Is there something I missed?" Kahlan asked gently. Cara started to shake her head, but stopped herself.

"I want to wear my white Mord-Sith leathers. It is tradition to wear them when one has taken a mate of their own." Cara said softly. Kahlan's heart seemed to melt in her chest at the request.

"Of course Cara. You can wear whatever you want."

Richard walked like he had the entire weight of the world on his back. Zedd tried to console him-told him that there was love yet to be found and adventures yet to be had- but Richard would merely shrug, and continue disappearing on his daily walks, each night coming back later and later. He seemed without purpose, and Zedd wanted more than anything to find him a mission-anything to get his spirits up again. Zedd watched helplessly from his tiny cottage as Richard once again walked off to do Creator-knows-what. He turned, ready to walk inside, when he saw that there was someone already in his home.

"Bags woman! You gave me a start!" Zedd yelled at Shota when he walked in. Shota rolled her eyes.

"I have news for you, old man. You'd be smart to listen to what I have to say!" Shota yelled. Zeddicus raised his hands in defeat, and walked to his fire hearth where a crock of spice soup was angrily boiling.

"Yeah yeah, just let me get something in my stomach before you go twisting it into knots with your prophesies." He mumbled under his breath. Shota stood there, staring at him intensely. "Well get on with it, Shota. What is the big news?"

"I bring prophesy." She stated. "_When the flaxen haired has escaped the taloned claws, she will find the one who will hear her silent cries, it is then that she will finally take the land of the desert on the eastern side." _

"Well that's vague as always, Shota. Thank you for coming." Zedd then made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Don't you know what it means?" Shota said with a flare of anger. Zedd stopped to think.

"Nope. Not a clue." He said as he spooned a large portion of potato into his mouth. Shota pointed a finger at him, her teeth gritted with obvious annoyance.

"You do best to get your Seeker back on his mission, Wizard. The Keeper is quite fond of the lazy and forlorn." Zedd paid no mind, and spooned another helping of soup into his mouth.

"Goodbye, Shota." He said with a lopsided smile. Shota disappeared with a scream and a puff of smoke. When she was gone, Zedd dropped his mask of indifference. This was not good news.

Nikki walked until her feet bled. She looked beaten and bloody, one eye swollen shut, but she did not care. She knew where she was headed. She walked down the path toward the Midlands for what seemed like hours, until she came upon a coach riding down the path. When the driver saw her condition, he came to a complete stop.

"Miss!" He shouted as he jumped off the coach, "What has happened to you?" She let the man lead her to the empty coach and usher her inside.

"Wherever you need to go Miss, I will take you! You need to see a healer!" Nikki smiled at the man. The face that smile made caused the man to step back in fright. She waved a hand in front of her body, and instantly all the blood and dirt faded away with a flood of magic.

"I need no healer." She said with a laugh. The man tripped in his hurry to get away from her. As he scurried on the ground, she stood above him and laughed at his cowardice.

"Take me to the Westlands."

Cara looked at herself in the long mirror. Every buckle was tight, every stitch perfect. She stared at a person she almost didn't recognize. Her hair was chopped short again, only this time with more precision than a knife would have. She'd never worn her white leathers before. She remembered how all the other Mord-Sith would whisper and gossip about the fact that she'd never taken a mate before, how irregular and strange it was to them. She tried to smile at herself, but with her nerves frayed and her thoughts flashing through her mind, she only managed a grimace. She wanted this more than anything in the world, but the package it came in at once horrified and intrigued her. This was no ordinary mate. This was the Mother Confessor. Even in the leather, she felt her skin prickle at the word. Mother Confessor.

"Are you ready?" Came a soft voice from the door. Cara snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes." She said, and Kahlan stepped in. Kahlan was wearing her Confessor's dress, her hair laid out in ringlets that ran down her shoulders and chest. Cara swallowed. She looked different somehow. Happier. Kahlan took her hand, and led her to the balcony facing the street. The two Guards smiled brightly at her before pulling back the doors. There were so many people, all of them cheering and screaming with excitement and anticipation. This was all suddenly so real to Cara. Her stomach tightened.

They walked out hand in hand, two lambs amongst the hungry wolves.


	15. Chapter 15

Kahlan didn't wake her up after the celebration was over. Cara had been merry and cheerful with the Home Guard, drinking each man under the table. Somehow, miraculously she had found her way back to the Mother Confessor's chambers, and was pass out on the floor. _At least she was close... _Kahlan thought to herself with a laugh. She bent to the floor and patted on Cara's cheek a few times.

"Wake up, Cara. You've had your fun!" She said cheerfully to Cara's motionless body. Cara awoke with a groan, rolling onto her back.

"Morning already?" She whispered with a hoarse voice. Kahlan watched with slight awe at the sight of Cara's beautiful eyes adjusting to the bright morning sun.

"You are so beautiful." She said quietly. Cara raised herself up on her elbows, and merely cocked her head to the side.

"I surely can't be as beautiful as you." She croaked. Cara coughed a few times. "It appears I yelled last night." She said with a twinge of embarrassment. Kahlan merely laughed a tinkling laugh and patted Cara on the head.

"You sang quite a bit too!" She said with a cheeky smile. Cara put her hands on her face and laid back on the floor with a groan.

"I must admit, your people sure know how to celebrate." Cara said. Kahlan held out a hand, and gratefully Cara took it and pulled herself up on her feet again. She was still covered in her white Mord-Sith leathers from the day before. She began to unbutton and unbuckle the suit while Kahlan told a passing hand maiden to bring hot water for a bath.

"I don't recall spending much time with you during the celebrations..." Cara said offhandedly while she continued to unbuckle. Kahlan yawned and sheepishly tried to cover her mouth. Cara lifted an eyebrow.

"You were working." She said with a disappointed tone. Kahlan just smiled and shrugged.

"Even during times of celebration there are still duties that must be performed by the Mother Confessor." She said unenthusiastically. Cara just sighed in frustration. Soon a few maids came in to prepare the bath. Cara mouthed 'For me?' to Kahlan. Kahlan nodded.

"I had time to bathe and eat, you should too." She said with a smile. Cara just grunted and slapped away the hands of a maid servant trying to unbuckle her suit for her.

"Enjoy your bath, I'm off to sign some more decrees." Kahlan said. Cara just watched her leave helplessly. It seemed all Kahlan ever did was work.

Nikki didn't have to kill, but she often did it anyway. When the coach driver had taken her into the Midland territory, she decided that this method of travel was too slow, and simply slit the rider's throat and took a horse to ride. She thought of nothing but her plans, and the power the would hold once she had finally killed Richard Rahl. It kept her hungry when she was without food, and gave her rest when she rode all through the night. Eventually she had ridden the horse too hard, and it's heart burst in its chest. She simply got off the fallen steed and began to walk. When she came upon travelers she would set the bodies ablaze with maniacal laughter. The rape, the torture and the beatings had finally destroyed her mind as well as her humanity. It was just a matter of time before she would once again bathe in Rahl blood and end the line right where it was.

Richard held the Sword of Truth in his hands. Long ago the tendrils of rage had stopped coursing through his veins; he felt as if it wasn't truly his anymore. It wasn't about Kahlan anymore-the betrayal was long forgotten. He just felt lost, and that feeling grew in his chest more and more each day. Richard sat at a stream, looking at his blurry reflection in the running water. With a hand he broke the reflection; he didn't want to see himself. He had grown a beard, and his hair was much longer now. He felt as if he was disappearing into the forest-losing himself amongst the trees. Suddenly, he heard foot steps and shouts.

"You!" A man shouted. "Give us your money or we slit your throat!" Richard whipped around to see a small group of about five bandits. With an angry smirk he ripped his sword from its scabbard.

"Really? I don't think you can get close enough." Richard said low and menacingly. One of the men stepped back at the sight of the sword. Only one of them held a wicked blade, and they were no match.

"Ah... we'll be on our way then." One man said shakily, before turning to run. Richard held the sword with both hands, letting the rage bloom in his chest.

"And the rest of you?" He said with a growl. It wasn't very long before they all ran off in various directions. Richard felt the welcome rush of anger. He desired a fight, but there wasn't one to be found with these cowards. They were gone, and he put his sword back into it's place at his side. With a brooding hunch of his shoulders, he went back toward Zedd's cottage.

"So what exactly am I to do?" Cara asked Kahlan. She wanted responsibility, something to keep her from going mad. Leisure wasn't exactly how she planned to live the rest of her life. Kahlan looked at Cara sympathetically. She recognized the fact that the young Mord-Sith was crawling out of her skin. She wished that there was some kind of activity available to her, but in times of peace, she didn't have much for her to do. A mate was virtually always under confession; they would simply provide offspring. This was unheard of. Actually, if you had even mentioned a pairing of Mord-Sith and Confessor you'd probably be considered mad, if not killed for such sacrilege against the Mother Confessor.

"I wish there was something I could tell you, but ordinarily the mate doesn't do much except please the Mother Confessor." Cara looked sharply at Kahlan, who winced at the ugliness of the truth in her statement. Kahlan could see the inner workings of Cara's mind churning out ideas in her head. Suddenly, Cara seemed to brighten with an idea.

"Give me an army." She said with all seriousness. Kahlan's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"An army? There is no war, Cara. What would you need an army for?" Kahlan replied. Cara turned to Kahlan, her face full of earnestness.

"I've spent some weeks getting to know your Home Guard, Kahlan. They are full of spirit, but they make no superior army. I want to train a group of soldiers to fight and destroy like an army of Mord-Sith. They will serve you as an elite class of soldiers, and though there may be no war now, surely it is over the horizon. D'Hara is without a leader. The land would be ours for the taking if we so chose." Cara said this with a determined glint in her eye. Kahlan was taken aback at her statement- Obviously Cara had been thinking of this for awhile.

"Well, I suppose you are right," Kahlan pondered, "Peace between the lands is fickle and short lived. If it would please you to do so, you can have your pick of men from the Home Guard. Just don't go starting wars, Cara. Peace may be short, but we should at least try to stretch it out as long as we can." Cara's face lit up with excitement. She bounded for the door of their room, ready to run out and tell the men. Kahlan stopped her before she left.

"Cara. Don't kill anyone." Kahlan said with a smirk. Cara smiled brightly, and then ran off.

Nikki stood before Zedd's tiny cottage. Night had swept over Westland an hour ago, and she could tell it wouldn't be long before they were asleep. Nikki took out her dakra, and slowly, savoring the pain, she cut at her wrists, arms, and legs. The blood flowed from the cuts thickly, and with a hand, she changed her face to that of a maiden she had killed on the way there. She took a deep breath, and then, with a face of panic, ran to the door, beating upon it as hard as she could.

"Help me!" She screamed. Quickly, Zedd opened the door.

"Oh goodness!" He yelled as she collapsed at his feet.

Richard ran to lift her frail body. She obviously had not eaten in days.

"Zedd, she might not make it." He said with a tremor. The cuts were deep, and oozing blood. Zedd waved his hands over the wounds, and they healed into any red scars.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but the girl will be okay." Zedd said confidently. They took her inside. If they had been paying more attention, perhaps they would have seen the tiny smile on Nikki's glamoured face.


	16. Chapter 16

News eventually came of the People's Palace, how many men, women, and Mord-Sith had been crushed under it's walls. Kahlan's face was set in a deep frown; she could only hope that Cara hadn't received the news yet.

"Who did this!" Cara growled as she marched into the Counsel room. Guards tried to keep her from entering, but she burst through them into the room. Kahlan kept her voice calm.

"We have reason to believe it was caused by magic." Kahlan said, her mind still reeling from the sudden news. Cara pointed her finger at the counsel men sitting before Kahlan.

"You are all happy about this, but that was my HOME!" Cara cried before collapsing to her knees on the hard stone floor. The men began to talk amongst themselves, harsh whispers that echoed through the room. Kahlan hissed at them to stop.

"Cara, we will find out who did this." Kahlan urged, wanting to run toward her but knowing it would be taken as weakness in front of the counsel. Cara looked to Kahlan, her eyes watery and red with grief and confusion.

"I will find out who did this, and I will personally slit their throat." She said, her voice simmering with deep rage and distress. Kahlan felt a chill run up her spine; no truer words had ever been spoken. Cara would have her revenge, she would see to it. Hesitantly, she told Cara the last bit of news.

"Darken Rahl was found in the rubble." She said carefully. Cara looked at her, and suddenly laughed. The sound of it was horrifying. When Cara had stopped, she simply let the guards pick her up and lead her away.

"Is she alright?" Richard asked for the umpteenth time. Zedd grunted in reply, trying to seal the wounds with his magic. For some reason, the wounds would seemingly close, but with a tingling of magic, they would reopen themselves and weep blood once again.

"This woman has a web cast upon her." He said with confusion. Who would do such a thing?

"This woman came to us, Zedd. She must know something; she might have come to warn us. " Richard said, his voice full of conviction.

"You may be right." Zedd said, sitting back. He fetched a needle, and began to manually stitch the wounds closed. They were deep, and angry wounds, but Zedd couldn't shake the feeling that were was much more to this woman than it appeared.

"Richard. Make yourself useful and fetch me Gotu kola. It will help with her wounds." Zedd said distractedly. He looked up on the woman's face, dirty and covered in new and old bruises. She looked as if she had been tortured for some time. Zedd heard Shota's warning in his head. She certainly was flaxen haired, but was she part of the prophesy? There was no way to know for sure.

Kahlan knew where to find Cara. She walked alone to the guard training grounds. It was night, but there were many torches lit that bathed the fenced in area with an orange tinted light.

"Again!" Cara screamed. The man attacked, swiping his sword at Cara with all of his might. Cara leaned and dodged every swipe, then with an agiel, blocked the sword from hitting her head and spinned to deliver a harsh blow to the man's temple. He staggered and fell. Cara stood above him, her back arching with her deep angry breaths.

"Get up!" she roared. He could not. He staggered a little, and then bent over to throw up.

"Cara!" Kahlan yelled. The blonde haired woman turned to face her, her eyes cold and unfeeling. When they met each other's stare, Kahlan could see the deep pain in the Mord-Sith's eyes. Kahlan walked through the gate, and took her in her arms. Cara kneels to hug Kahlan's stomach. She couldn't even cry. Kahlan turned to the men with shocked faces.

"Leave us." She said calmly. They obeyed. Cara leaned back, and immediately Kahlan held her face with both hands.

"I need you." Cara said, her voice hoarse with strain from fighting. Kahlan tried to smile reassuringly.

"Then you will have me. Let's go back." The blonde rose to her feet, and they headed back out of the gate and toward the wooden doors of the back entrance.

When they finally arrived in their chambers, Kahlan wordlessly began to unbuckle Cara's dirty leathers. Kahlan knew Cara had chose them to honor the fallen, so she took great care in removing them. Cara stood with her eyes closed. Kahlan gasped at the bruises that marred Cara's back.

"You've been fighting for hours." Kahlan said to herself. Cara didn't reply; there was no need. There was a warm bath ready, and Kahlan lead Cara to them. With great care, Kahlan took a sponge to Cara's back, washing each bruise as if she could rub them off of Cara's skin. Cara's eyes were half lidded with exhaustion, barely awake and quickly drifting off at Kahlan's soft touches.

"I have something for you." Cara admitted tiredly. "I've had it for awhile." Kahlan's eye brow lifted in question, and Cara weakly smiled.

"Later, when you've rested." Kahlan murmured to Cara. Cara turned suddenly, and took the sponge out of Kahlan's hand.

"Months ago, when we visited Shota, I gave her a note when you were not looking. I got a reply from her a few weeks ago. She sent me a vial." Cara said. Kahlan sat back on her heels, confused. Cara continued.

"It's been in my pack. I was waiting for the right time to show it to you. It is a serum, made with additive and subtractive magic, and it is centuries old. It will provide you with a child. I do not know how." Kahlan's face was still with shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kahlan sputtered. Cara looked away, her lip trembling slightly.

"I was afraid you would... hate me for suggesting it." Cara turned back, her eyes beginning to brim with tears. "It is okay if you do not want to. It isn't natural, after all." Kahlan breathed out, her chest beginning to seize. With a shaky hand, she held Cara's cheek.

"There is... nothing in the world that I could want more than a child." Kahlan said unsteadily. Cara's green eyes sharply flashed to Kahlan's blue.

"You are sure?" Cara said hopefully. Kahlan could do nothing but nod. Cara closed her eyes, too tired to express the pleasure she felt.

Richard exited the shop; in his hand was a package that he had bought. Gotu kola. It was rare, and cost nearly 5 gold coins. He nodded to the townsfolk on his way back to Zedd, but suddenly heard the galloping of horse hooves.

"The People's Palace is destroyed!" Came a scream. Richard paused, and slowly turned. It was the voice of a messenger, sent from far beyond. Richard walked up to the man.

"That is not possible." He said in denial.

"I speak the truth." The man replied, "The walls are rubble, and many are dead." Richard bit his tongue before speaking again.

"And Darken Rahl?" He asked.

"Found among the rubble." The man answered with a smirk. Richard stood frozen at the spot. He had to tell Zedd.


	17. Chapter 17

"You are the last of Rahl blood, Richard. You simply _must _go to D'Hara." Zedd urged Richard, but his opinion was steadfast, and not easily swayed.

"I am no king. The Rahl lineage was forged with rape and destruction. There would be no honor in taking the throne." Richard looked to the unnamed woman, still unconscious on a cot under the window. He looked away again, urging his heart to not beat so fast when looking upon such beauty.

"Why has she not awoken?" He asked softly. Zedd sighed.

"She is troubling. Her wounds are slowly healing now that I've sewn them shut and covered them with healing herb. Her condition is not my primary concern however; it is you who needs tending to." Zedd replied. At that very moment, with a tiny cough, the woman awoke. Richard moved to her with lighting speed. Her eye lids fluttered, and when they adjusted to the lighting of the morning sun, she gasped in fear.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She said with a tremble. Richard smiled at her voice.

"I am Richard." He pointed to Zedd. "This is Zedd, my grandfather. You banged on our door after you were attacked." He explained. Like a prize actor, Nikki nodded and shivered.

"My name is Oralia. I was attacked by a woman while I was sleeping. She killed my brother and husband. I only managed to escape because she let me go." Nikki's glamoured brown eyes flashed fear and pain. Richard leaned forward, his hand out like he wanted to reassure her, but was afraid to hurt her. Nikki fought back a smile.

"Well, Oralia, you are safe here with us." Richard turned to Zedd, his face contorted with concern. Nikki feigned tiredness, laying back on the cot again. In her head, a myriad of thoughts churned. Her plan was to kill him and seize D'Hara. Now that she witnessed Richard's fascination with her disguise, she quickly thought of a much more devious idea. One that would take precision and delicate planning. It made Nikki's skin crawl with excitement.

Cara paced in front of the forty men who stood before her at attention. They all wore black robes and capes, wearing caps that covered their shaved heads.

"You all have survived countless hours of training, studied strategy, and fought each other until your blood ran so hot it scalded your insides. Every one of you are soldiers worthy to stand alongside a Mord-Sith. I would trust each of you with my life-and the Mother Confessor's." Cara stopped pacing and faced them.

"I am proud to announce that all of you are now elite soldiers of the Home Guard!"

The men cheered and jumped, throwing fists into the air with excitement. Cara couldn't stop herself from smiling at their enthusiasm. She excused them to celebrate, and headed to her sleeping quarters. She wasn't going there to sleep though, she had a pressing matter that occupied her thoughts.

Cara had a son before, born of Darken's rape. To think of him, the unnamed child, it hurt her inside like a thousand thorns scraping over her heart. She never let herself weep for the boy, or think of what he'd be like if he ever grew up. So now, the chance to have another child, with the woman she loved more than life itself, created a few conflicting thoughts that Cara didn't want to deal with.

The whole idea was insanity. To mix the essence of a Mord-Sith and Confessor? It was an experiment. She had no idea how it would work. All she had was a vial of a sort of purplish liquid, and a chance. However, Cara knew that if she didn't try she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

Kahlan was waiting for her. She wore nothing but a robe, made of a translucent pink fabric.

"You've been waiting?" Cara said at the door. Kahlan nodded, turning her head to the side.

"Come in, and close the door behind you." Kahlan said, and as Cara walked in and pulled the door shut, she gasped as Kahlan turned to face her. Kahlan looked otherworldly, completely nude, with the fabric caressing every curve and dip in her flesh.

"I had it made. I thought tonight should be special."

"You look..."

"Foolish?"

"Amazing." Cara said with a shaky breath. Kahlan shyly looked to the floor, then slowly up to meet Cara's emerald eyes. She didn't say anything, and she didn't have to. Cara walked up to her slowly, pulling something from her belt. It was the vial. Cara delicately placed her hand on the back of Kahlan's head and held the vial up for Kahlan to drink. With trusting eyes, Kahlan let Cara pour the sweet liquid down her throat. They stared at each other then, and Cara watched as black depths swam in ocean blue. She laid the shivering woman onto the bed, and stroked her cheek. Kahlan gasped as if she were choking, and then let out a breath, silver fog seeming to float out of her opened mouth. Cara leaned forward and caught Kahlan's lips.

Cara didn't understand magic, and had no idea what was happening. She acted on instinct. The smoke seemed to crawl down her throat and catch onto something. Her eyes opened wide, pulling away from Kahlan. She staggered back as she felt the smoke in her stomach gain purchase inside of her. Kahlan looked at her with surprise.

"No..." Cara whispered, but It was too late. It quickly began to dawn on them what they had done wrong. Cara was supposed to have drank the vial. Kahlan let a single tear out of her eye. It rolled down her cheek only to curve around smiling lips.

"Do you know what this means, Cara?" Kahlan said with a laugh. Cara's eyes opened wide, and she began to shake her head violently.

"No! This was your child!" Cara shouted, hoarse. Kahlan looked gleeful, running to Cara and pulling her to the bed.

"You are with child, Cara. Our child! This is wonderful!" Cara just groaned, and laid her hand over her eyes.

"I should have read that damn letter." Cara mumbled to herself. Kahlan just giggled, her hand over her mouth.

"There's still one thing we must do, Kahlan." Cara said quietly. The laughter began to die down. Kahlan licked her lips, and got on the bed with Cara. Kahlan ran her hand down Cara's chest and stopped at her belly. Cara looked up at Kahlan, her eyes bare and expressing a myriad of emotions.

"Cara, I love you." Kahlan whispered. Cara's lips twitched, betraying her hard exterior.

"I will do anything for you, Kahlan. Even if it means carrying our child." Cara admitted. Kahlan leaned forward to take the blonde's swollen lips against her own.

The kiss was passionate and hot; it had been awhile since they had actually made love. As things got intense, Cara made a move to get on top, but Kahlan held her down. Kahlan's kisses grew rough, nipping and biting at the Mord-Sith's neck and breasts. The Mother Confessor lay above her, ripping desperately at her cloth tunic, hands dipping below the waistband on her trousers, and pulling, tugging on her clothes. Cara simply let her have her way with her. Hands found purchase on hot flesh, and Kahlan rubbed so furiously, and with such passion, that Cara could barely catch up with her. The climax came quickly and roughly, and with a quiet gasp, Cara began to rub on Kahlan over the beautiful (and now ruined) pink fabric. Kahlan leaned back and licked her lips, riding the waves of pleasure. It was almost as if they were teenagers, novices. The passion was rich and deep between them. Soon Kahlan came, and collapsed onto the bed. They fell into sleep, Kahlan's left hand possessively over Cara's stomach.


	18. Chapter 18

"I feel so different." Cara said to her reflection. Kahlan stood behind her, watching.

"You have awhile before you start to show." Kahlan said gently, putting her hands on Cara's shoulders. "Come back to bed, love." She whispered. Cara turned to her, her eyes soft with unshed tears.

"I won't be able to protect you." Cara said sadly as she crawled back under the warm sheets. Kahlan smiled softly at Cara, tilting her head to the side.

"I should have to bear the weight now and again, Cara. Sometimes it is _you _who needs protecting." Cara sat back and said nothing.

The next morning Cara woke up with the sun rise. Kahlan was still asleep, laying on her stomach with her hand still on Cara's stomach. Cara slowly removed Kahlan's hand and stepped out of the bed. Pulling on a pair of tan trousers and a deep burgundy tunic, she stepped to the ledge and watched the orange sky rise over the city. Cara knew that perhaps somewhere in the ocean a storm was brewing for those riding the waves. She had never seen a ship before, just heard her father tell her about them. She's seen a drawing of a ship that someone had made when she was under Darken Rahl. Cara closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of those days anymore. Cara walked back into the room, and was greeted with a pair of blue eyes looking at her.

"You're up early." Kahlan said, rubbing her eyes.

"I've been thinking." Cara said simply. Kahlan nodded a slight smile on her lips. Her eyes tellingly went down to look at Cara's flat stomach.

"Yes, I bet you were. You have things to think about now." Kahlan said with a slow smile. Cara coughed, her face quickly beginning to redden.

"Are you blushing?" Kahlan asked teasingly. Her heart almost burst in her chest at the sight.

"You're imagining things." Cara said with slight irritation and embarrassment. "I'll be with the men."

"Be careful!" Kahlan yelled to her as the blonde marched down the halls toward the guards' quarters.

Oralia walked like every movement caused intense pain. Richard tried to help, but the wounds looked angry as they healed, and he knew there wasn't much he could do.

"Be careful now, I know it hurts." Richard held the brunette's arm over his strong shoulders, and with each ginger step, he managed to help her make it to the table so she could eat.

"I feel so weak!" Oralia whined with a sniffle, her eyes once again watering with tears. Richard tried to be comforting, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Now now, everyone is weak at some point in their lives. I see you get stronger every day, Oralia. You just have to be patient." The woman nodded, and was relieved when she finally sat down. The reality was that Nikki really had inflicted the wounds upon herself for realism, and the web was cast so she would suffer. The pain was real, but the person feeling them definitely was not.

Nikki/Oralia sat at the table and slowly ate her eggs. She wanted to think that deception was easy when you took this approach, but for some strange reason she felt like the deception was starting to seep into reality. No one in her life had ever taken such a soft approach with her-everyone treated her like the dirt beneath their feet, but Richard... no. She scratched out the marks in her head, refusing to complete the thought. She was here to gain power, to murder gloriously the last of the Rahl line. She had to convince him that he was in love with her, and then she had to destroy him. All other thoughts were background noise. They were forbidden.

"Did you like them?" Richard asked with kind eyes. Oralia nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly. Nikki almost meant it.

Cara watched the men fight each other with ease. Every clang of their swords made her eyes twitch, every swipe at each other's stomachs made her feel strange and protective. It was as if, just by a pregnancy, she felt every emotion magnified, and that she couldn't stop herself from thinking about feelings.

"Stop." Cara said dizzily. The men sparring stopped instantly, and knelt with their hands on their swords, ready for command.

"Mistress Cara?" They asked, confused. Cara seemed out of it, and waved her hand in the air.

"You're excused. I need to go lay down." The men looked to each other, unaware of what had caused the sudden change in their leader. Cara walked back to her chambers slowly, her head spinning. Kahlan was gone of course, talking to the counsel again. Cara laid down on the large bed, and not a moment later, Alexis was looking over her worriedly.

"Miss?" The young girl inquired. Cara didn't respond. The girl poked her leg, and Cara grabbed the hand.

"Leave me be." Cara said with a growl. Alexis ignored the angry reply, long accustomed to the woman's angry outbursts.

"I have tea that can help with a pregnancy." Alexis said sympathetically. That grabbed Cara's attention.

"What are you talking about?" Cara said with a flat voice. Alexis looked at her like she was crazy.

"You look to be at least 3 months, Miss. I couldn't help but notice." Cara almost jumped out of her bed. She rushed to the mirror, and couldn't believe her eyes.

"What is this?" She said in a panic. Her stomach seemed to pouch out more that what should have been normal. It was as if she'd progressed in her pregnancy in a mere day what should have taken months. _Powerful magic_, Cara thought in her head.

"Son of a bitch." She said aloud. Powerful magic, indeed.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well that's strange." Kahlan admitted. Cara was pacing a hole in the floor of their room, mumbling things to herself like a mad woman.

"Strange? That's all you can say?" Cara barked. "This is more than strange! Damn that witch woman!" Kahlan flinched at the yelling-she hadn't seen Cara this angry in a long time.

"Do you... regret it?" Kahlan asked softly, her eyes shining and threatening to spill at provocation. Cara stopped dead in her tracks and spun to face her.

"No, Kahlan. I'm just...scared, that's all." Cara looked down, ashamed at herself for her reaction. Kahlan nodded, her lips set in a straight line. Cara walked up to Kahlan, and took her hands in her own. She pulled them toward her bulging stomach, rested them there.

"I'm scared for the baby." She whispered. Kahlan closed her eyes-there was no kick, at least not yet.

"It's _our _child." Kahlan said, "and she will be perfect." Cara leaned forward, kissing Kahlan on the top of her head.

"Yes, she will." She replied. Her eyes stung, but she managed to control herself. Pregnancy made her emotions too much to handle sometimes, something unbecoming of a Mord-Sith. With a dark thought she realized she was the last of her kind, but her face didn't betray her, she just felt the agony deep inside her.

Oralia always wanted to do things herself. She would push Richard away now when he tried to help her walk, and even though her steps were full of pain, she would grit her teeth. Richard admired such courage; it made his heart feel warm, a feeling he hadn't had since Kahlan.

"I can do it myself." The brunette said through gritted teeth as she gingerly walked to the outhouse. Richard tried not to smile too hard, but really, he couldn't help himself. Zedd watched the two bicker from his window. There was something strange about that girl that he couldn't put his finger on. Her story was highly irregular; who would kill someone's husband and brother just to let her go? Though Zedd wouldn't say anything aloud, he knew the cuts were self-inflicted. What he couldn't say was why. Why create such a tale, and cause such injury? He spent many days mulling over his thoughts. It was all very curious and troubling.

"Oralia, really, I can help." Richard said once more. He thought to himself that he'd do pretty much anything to help her.

"Richard, I'm fine. Go back in the house." Nikki didn't want to admit it, but she felt slightly comforted by Richard's worry for her. Her thoughts soured however when she reminded herself of her plans. These feelings would subside, she told herself. What was important was ending the line. She just needed to find the best opportunity to do so, and then it would all be over. Nikki swallowed the dread that followed those thoughts.

"We have to tell them." Kahlan said with slight excitement. She wanted everyone to know. She only wished she had a mother and father that could share in the excitement. Cara immediately shook her head at the idea.

"Can't I just have the child and _then _tell the whole city?" Cara crossed her arms, obviously grumpy at the idea of being tended to like a delicate lamb. Kahlan took one of Cara's hands in her own, and played with her fingers as she continued.

"What will we name her?" Kahlan asked playfully. Cara knitted her brows, forcing herself not to yank her hand away like she wanted to. She shrugged in reply.

"I dunno. How are you so sure it'll be a girl?" Cara asked. Kahlan stopped playing with her fingers.

"Do you think it will be a boy?" Kahlan's face darkened in mood, and Cara realized what she said.

"It will be a girl. You always have a way of getting what you want, so why wouldn't you this time?" Cara sighed as Kahlan's face began to brighten again.

"I want to name her Katia." Kahlan said with a smile. Cara bit her lip in an effort not to smile.

"Then that will be her name." She replied. Kahlan looked at her then with a deeper meaning behind her eyes. Cara recognized it as passion, and she didn't hide the smile that came to her face at that moment. With a lick of her lips, Kahlan tugged on Cara's index finger and led her to the bed.

Cara had long memorized Kahlan's many meanings to her kisses. She had kisses that said she was sorry, those of love, and those that were of gratitude. This kiss was some kind of blend of the three. Their lips met in passionate fury, tongues colliding and twisting against each other in a dance that fueled Cara's passion to flame. Cara let Kahlan lead, and was rewarded with Kahlan straddling her left leg, with Kahlan's leg rubbing dangerously against Cara's core. Cara leaned back from the kiss to gasp-the arousal was more than she'd ever felt before. With a quick thought she realized maybe the pregnancy had more effect on her than she had given it credit. Kahlan's had pushed Cara's tunic off of her head and was kissing her way down and peppering her breasts with soft warm kisses. Kahlan's blue eyes focused on Cara's as she let out a hot tongue to caress one of Cara's nipples. Cara nearly jumped off of the bed; she felt as if she had a fever, and Kahlan only served to fuel the flames. Cara placed her hands on both sides of Kahlan's head and began to push her downwards with a hiss of her mouth. Kahlan moaned deep in approval.

Their panting breaths became a wall of noise, Kahlan kissed Cara's growing stomach, worshiping it with her soft, kiss swollen lips. Cara closed her eyes and gulped in a breath. She was so close, yet it felt like Kahlan was miles away from where Cara wanted her to be. Kahlan rubbed herself against Cara's leg even harder before pulling down the trousers. Kahlan sat back, her breath ragged. She looked up to Cara, and Cara couldn't help but grin at how utterly _debauched _the Mother Confessor looked at that very moment. She was still dressed, but the clothes were wrinkled, and she was almost spilling out of her bodice. For a moment they just stared at each other, and what was actually just a second felt like a lifetime. Slowly Kahlan leaned down to Cara's center, and with a slow, agonizing lick, pleasured the mother of her child. Cara gasped at the sensation, her eyes wildly rolling around in her skull trying to find some purchase on the pleasure that rolled like a wave over her body. Soon tongue was joined by fingers, and it wasn't long before Cara was cumming both loudly and theatrically. Kahlan merely laughed, and with a last lick at an engorged nub, leaned back to look at Cara. She made sure the blonde's eyes were on hers before she wiped at her mouth. Her eyes were completely black, but she had complete control. Cara, without a word, crooked her finger to Kahlan, and with eager excitement, Kahlan let Cara roll her so the Mord-Sith was on top.

A searching hand found Kahlan's slick core, and with ease, Cara slipped three fingers in. Kahlan's black eyes snapped to Cara's, and quickly Cara thrusted into her with all the force she could muster. Curling her fingers, she pushed against her swollen inner wall, and Kahlan keened a sharp cry as she almost instantly orgasmed. Cara knew how to play The Mother Confessor like a finely tuned violin. They fell at once on the bed, gasping to catch breath. Kahlan turned her head to catch Cara licking the remnants of her orgasm off of her fingers.

"I like being pregnant." Cara said observationally. Kahlan could only laugh.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author note: **I realize I have been spelling Nicci incorrectly, but since this is a piece of fiction, and not official in any way I will continue spelling her name Nikki simply so that no one gets confused. Thank you so much to those who continue to review Calloused; it means a lot to me to have feedback on my story, and encourages me to write more. So thanks! :)

Nikki never let herself feel attraction to anyone before. After what she had gone through, both with Darken Rahl and The Sisters of the Dark, sex and love had very little if any meaning to her. However, there were some feelings that stirred in Nikki that, while being faint, worried her immensely. Being seen as someone else made it very easy to fall into the spell of her lies. Nikki felt as if she was losing herself in the idea of Oralia. Her plan all along was to get Richard to fall for her, then ruin him completely before she stripped him of his life.

"Good morning, Oralia." Richard said with a smile. Oralia's eyes snapped open, greeted with the sight of the Seeker looking over her cot with a somewhat childish smile on his face.

"You were watching me sleep?" Oralia said cautiously in reply. Richard's face dropped into a frown at the question. Nikki forced herself to giggle like she was in jest. Richard's smile was soft and welcoming. Once again, she fell into her own lies.

There was no real need to announce Cara's pregnancy, as the rumors had spread fast and quickly like a plague or as Cara put it, 'A bad case of crabs'. Kahlan couldn't help but walk around the palace as if she was walking on air; even the grumpiness and general malcontent of The Counsel couldn't penetrate the happy bubble she was in. Cara was moody, but seemed just as glad to cause such joy in the Mother Confessor. Despite it's strangeness, the pregnancy seemed to be going perfectly fine, and it's progressed had slowed down a little in the past few days.

"I feel useless." Cara complained as she stared at the foul tea that her midwife forced her to drink for the baby. The midwife simply glared at her, looking pointedly down to the untouched tea cup that sat in front of her at the small table. Cara rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup, throwing back a huge gulp before making gag noises. It was comparable to drinking the excrement of a gar.

"You are not useless, Madam. You are the mate of the Mother Confessor, and you are providing her a child. That is of great use to everyone." The angry woman chastised. Cara made a face before trying to gulp down more of the disgusting concoction.

"I said I _feel _useless." Cara corrected angrily. The sour faced woman merely crossed her arms and glared at her.

"The Mother Confessor told me you would be difficult, but even I couldn't imagine how childish you would be. Your concern should be for the baby's health, not your _feelings._" Cara stared at the woman with an open mouth, but found she had nothing to say in reply. With an angry grunt she stood up from the small table and walked to the bed. The woman barked like a dog.

"It is not time to sleep!" The woman barked like a dog.

"Can it you old slag!" Came Cara's reply.

Nikki couldn't help her thoughts, no matter how hard she tried. Despite her past, and despite her great magical strength, there was still that element of humanity in her that she couldn't manage to kill off. This was why when she came upon the sight of Richard in the river she couldn't tear her eyes away. He was a beautiful boy; even she could admit that to herself. His body was tanned and sculpted like that of a person who'd worked their entire life. The Old World never really provided her a chance to see such a sight, and being around her sisters she had easily forgotten attraction; how one might desire another simply because of instinct. She recognized that need in her, the wanting that she hadn't felt in hundreds of years, and it horrified her as well as swayed her. She simply watched, and felt stirrings of passion inside her.

Richard knew she was in the woods near the river. He heard her advance and felt her stare, and it pleased him that she didn't run away with fright at the sight of him. He didn't try to hide himself, or his excitement, as he walked toward the river's edge after he had bathed himself. Despite Richard's innocence, he was no fool. He acted as if he hadn't been watched by Oralia, and dressed himself. Unfortunately there was something that gave him away, but there was nothing he could do about that. With his attuned hearing, he heard a gasp along with the rustling of leaves as she scurried off toward the house. He didn't stop himself from chuckling a little at that.

"She's unreasonable!" The angry woman sputtered with barely contained rage. Kahlan merely lifted an eyebrow; she wasn't surprised by this at all.

"That's Cara, alright. Keep at it Martha, she'll come around eventually." The woman squinted at The Mother Confessor, and with a stomp of her foot, marched out of the Mother Confessor's office with a flurry of angry curses. Kahlan had picked Martha as a midwife to Cara simply because anyone meeker would faint at the idea of trying to stand up to the blonde Mord-Sith. Where the woman lacked grace and tact, she more than made up for it with her intense knowledge of all things relating to pregnancy and childbirth. She had an impressive record of successful births; no woman had died under her services for at least twenty years. Kahlan sat back in her chair, distracted by her thoughts.

The idea of Cara giving birth to her daughter excited her as well as amazed her. It was unintentional, sure, but the fact that Cara accepted her pregnancy so easily was surprising. Cara wasn't one for sacrifice, at least not in the past. Love had changed Cara quite a bit, it seemed. It was a welcome change, even if it took a long time to happen. Kahlan thought back at her times with Zedd, Richard, and Cara. It seemed so long ago- years possibly- when in reality it was merely half a year ago. Kahlan sat and signed the rest of the decrees and contracts. After about an hour of nonstop work, she sighed at the pile of papers and scrolls yet to be read and approved. It seemed to never end, but it was her duty as The Mother Confessor, and even though it was trivial and many times pointless, the small tedious work was just as important as her more serious duties. She ran a hand over her face, exhausted, before placing her pen back in it's ink well. She was done for today. With a smile she stood and headed toward the woman she loved so dearly.

"I'm not eating any more of your stupid nasty herbs!" Cara screamed with all her might. Kahlan snorted, as she walked into her room. Martha held in her hand valerian root tea, which smelled awful and tasted even worse. With a large, exaggerated sigh, the woman angrily thumped the cup onto the table, and with her hands raised above her head, she walked out of the room, only pausing to glare angrily at Kahlan as if blaming her for all this trouble. Kahlan smiled wide as she walked toward Cara, who sat fuming at the small table.

"I _loathe _that dreadful woman." Cara said under her breath. Kahlan placed a hand on Cara's shoulder, before gasping at Cara's stomach. It had grown even larger in the matter of a few hours. Cara looked up to Kahlan, before narrowing her eyes.

"You think I'm fat, don't you." Cara said with a glare. Kahlan stepped back in surprise, before answering.

"I think you're beautiful, you're just... growing faster than I expected." Kahlan said carefully. She knew not to rouse the emotions of a pregnant woman. Cara just let out a deep breath, and looked near tears.

"I just want to fight, I want to rip a man's head off his shoulders and bathe in my victory." Cara said this with such longing that it almost made Kahlan burst out laughing at the absurdity of her statement.

"It seems you may soon get your wish, if your stomach is any indication. It's only been a month and-" Cara interrupted her.

"I look huge, and fat, and disgusting, and you agree." Cara finished for Kahlan. The brunette only smiled and responded with a gentle inflection.

"No... I see before me a woman who will soon bear my child, and that makes me overjoyed." Kahlan insisted. Cara stood up from the chair and slightly waddled toward the bed. With a hand, she waved off Kahlan's compliments as if they were smoke in the air.

"You flatter me when I wish not to be flattered." Cara said with a huff. Kahlan walked up to Cara, placing her hands on her stomach. Immediately, a tiny foot kicked at her hand. Kahlan jumped with surprise.

"She kicked against my hand!" Kahlan cried, happily. Cara looked unimpressed.

"She does that now. It's quite annoying, but I'm glad you find it entertaining." Kahlan could only smile at the hormone fueled Mord-Sith before her.

"It's amazing how quickly they grow." Kahlan said with wonder. Cara smiled slightly despite herself.

"Shota may have done us a favor by speeding up the process." Cara admitted. Kahlan looked into Cara's hard eyes, which softened when she noticed that Kahlan looked near tears.

"Now now, _I'm _supposed to be the emotional one." Cara said, and with that Kahlan started sobbing with joy.

"I'm just... so happy..." She muttered between sobs. Cara hugged Kahlan against her, running her hand through Kahlan's long brown locks in a comforting manner that only a few months ago would have seemed awkward. Now it came naturally. It occurred to Cara that perhaps pregnancy was making her soft. It embarrassed her slightly, but she continued to comfort the woman she loved.


	21. Chapter 21

Evening swept through Hartland like it did everywhere else, but when Richard walked inside his grandfather's cozy home, he didn't find Oralia there. Instead, there was Zedd, and his face was pensive, bothered by his own thoughts.

"Where'd Oralia go?" Richard asked, befuddled. Zedd looked up to him, and motioned for him to take a seat at the table. "I sent her for some rare herbs in hopes that I could talk to you alone for a minute." Zedd said somberly. "There's something we need to talk about concerning our guest." Richard looked up to him, genuinely interested and concerned by his tone.

"I don't think this woman is who she says she is, Richard." Zedd continued, sagely.

"What do you mean?" Richard replied worriedly. Zedd grunted and walked over to a cauldron of stew that was over the fire. "I'm afraid she's merely a glamour, with the true individual unknown to us." Zedd said with knitted brow.

"I finally was able to determine the magic that surrounded her. Richard, this is no simple maiden. There is some _powerful magic _at work here." Richard scooted back his seat, and stood.

"There's no way that's true. I trusted her!" He shouted with barely contained rage. Zedd turned from the soup to examine Richard, but when he did, Richard was gone.

"That boy..." Zedd said with a resigned sigh.

Shota looked down at the water; in it she could see Cara as she walked idly around the palace. The Confessor's child was quickly growing in her belly just as the sorceress had planned. The prophesy, with a little bit of bending, was coming along soundly; the forks taking a positive turn when it was Cara- not Kahlan- who ended up with child. _This child will rule the three boundaries. _Shota thought with a slight smile.

" And I will make sure that happens." She said aloud to herself.

Cara never let herself be reminded of the one time, so many years ago, that she was pregnant. She never thought about the son who lived so briefly, the son who might have ruled D'Hara had Darken Rahl allowed it. No, as far as Kahlan knew, this was her first child, and Cara wanted to keep it that way.

"How are you doing, Cara?" Asked Kahlan, interrupting Cara's dark thoughts of the past. Cara didn't start at the sound of her voice, but her facial expression changed from hard to soft and she tried to give Kahlan a smile despite what she was trying desperately not to think of.

"I'm sore from head to toe, and not because of the right reasons." Kahlan smiled at that, and Cara was pleased to see a tint of red on Kahlan's cheeks. Cara was very close to giving birth, and suffice to say their sex life wasn't what it used to be. Of course, to Kahlan that didn't matter. She cherished so deeply the moments they would spend laying in bed, her head on Cara's large belly, listening to the noises of her daughter moving inside.

"So, I talked to Martha," Kahlan said with a wide smile, "She says you look like you are well into your third trimester. That means, in a few weeks, we'll finally see her. Cara moved slowly from her chair to the bed, and with a nod at Kahlan, invited her to lay beside her. Kahlan nearly jumped into the bed-it had become a ritual of sorts to lay and listen to the little person inside of Cara. Kahlan lifted Cara's shirt and lightly ran her fingers over Cara's bump. Cara couldn't help but smile at that, despite herself.

"Are you ready?" Kahlan asked, her eyes full of wonder and slight hesitation. Cara layed her hand over the Mother Confessor's, and intertwined their fingers together.

"I am Mord-Sith," Cara countered, "I am ready for everything."

When Nikki got back, Richard was gone, leaving the wizard there to stare at her.

"Where did Richard go?" Nikki asked with a small smile. Zedd didn't return it. Instantly, she knew the game was up.

"I wonder how long you thought you were going to keep this up." Zedd said quietly, his voice harsh and judgmental.

"I-I don't know." Nikki admitted. Zedd raised his hand, making a sweeping motion, and instantly the guise of the young maiden Oralia was gone, Leaving the heavily scarred and horrified Nikki standing there.

"You had many chances to kill Richard," Zedd continued, "But you never did. Why is that?" Nikki stood still, her eyes betraying her by showing the deep fear and confusion she felt.

"Every night, before Darken Rahl went to sleep, he would come into my chambers and rape me. Pretty soon he began to cut me as well, nearly bleeding me dry before having one of his Mord-Sith bring me back to life. All I thought of was killing them all; escaping my chains and crumbling the People's Palace until there was nothing left. I had no where to go. So I changed my appearance to a maiden I had killed on the way here and falsified my wounds so I could kill Richard, and end the line of Rahls forever." Nikki said all this, her voice trembling with fear. Zedd sat there in amazement.

"You are much more powerful than Richard or I." Zedd said quietly. "Why didn't you just kill us?" Nikki closed her eyes, a single tear escaping down her cheek. "Because I didn't want to be myself anymore." Nikki admitted softly.

"Richard was so kind to me, the kindest anyone's ever been. It should have been easy... but I didn't want it to stop." Nikki looked up at Zedd's mystified expression. "If I die, I want it to be by Richard's hand." She whispered. Zedd nodded slightly, and they both sat in that tiny cottage, awaiting a fate that neither of them knew.

"I HATE YOU MARTHA!" Cara cried in desperation. Cara's contractions came mere minutes apart now, and no matter how much the Mord-Sith had bragged she could control pain, it seemed that for Cara, child birth was not included.

"Just keep going, Cara. I love you, keep pushing!" Kahlan grunted in reply. Cara's grip on the Mother Confessor's hand was like a vise, and she was beginning to lose sensation. Martha seemed calm and ready, announcing that Cara was crowning and now after 10 hours of pain, was very close to giving birth to their child. Cara listened with deaf ears as she screamed and pushed with no hope of stopping the pain. Of course Kahlan had tried to send a wizard to ease with the suffering, but in the midst of labor, Cara's body shielded her from any and all things magical.

"You can do it!" Kahlan cheered again.

"STOP TALKING!" Cara roared.

"Okay!" Kahlan responded, laughing with an understanding smile of unbridled joy and excitement. With a look the Mother Confessor caught Martha's eyes, and the woman nodded briefly, indicating that Cara was making drastic progress. Then, with a scream that could be heard well throughout the palace halls, a child born of sheer impossibility was born.

"It's a girl." Martha said with a slight smile that looked very strange on her frown wrinkled face. Kahlan immediately squealed, and the hand that was once crushing hers loosened it's grip in exhaustion. The umbilical cord was pinched and then cut. Immediately Martha took the child and stepped to a water bin to clean the child off and swathe it in a blanket.

"Katia." Cara breathed. Kahlan stroked Cara's sweaty brow. In a moment the midwife returned with the child, and attempted to hand it to Cara. Her eyes wide with panic, she shook her head and told the woman to hand the baby to Kahlan. Kahlan's brow crinkled in confusion, but was happy to take Katia into her arms. Katia's milky blue eyes opened to stare into the identical set of Kahlan's. The tears in those very eyes streaked down Kahlan's cheeks. With a smile, Kahlan pulled back the blanket to see the child's hair. It was sparse, but a very white blonde. She was, in essence, a combination of two very different people, two histories, and two souls. The Mord-Sith's half-lidded eyes met those of the Mother Confessor, and in that moment they both realized that this child's destiny was possibly going to be the cause of war.

Richard was sometimes naive, but he was not stupid. After Zedd told him about Oralia's deception, he was certain that Nikki was involved. He stood before his grandfather's humble cottage, and tightened his grip on the Sword of Truth. In him, he felt a darkness that he could no longer suppress. He was a fool no longer, and Nikki was going to taste his blade. With long strides, Richard stepped toward the cottage; a large step toward his fate as the new ruler of D'Hara. **To Be Continued In The Sequel To Calloused: The New Age. **_**Coming Soon...**_


End file.
